Large Eyes Opened
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: As Wiress travels Panem on her victory tour, her eyes are opened to life the Capitol's oppression of the other districts. Even as she vows to use her status as Victor to help her country, she realizes how powerful the Capitol's grip is on her own life. Through it all, Beetee is the constant protector at her side and the target of her love.
1. Chapter 1

Wiress waited until her parents were asleep to tiptoe down to the fridge. Opening the freezer, she grinned as she held the frozen solid ball of snow and soot in her mittened hands. She suppressed her giggles as she hurried back to her room and opened the window. Looking carefully at the mop of dark hair above the windowsill in the neighboring house, she took her aim. Even though she was thirteen, she still enjoyed pranking her twenty-one year old best friend and fellow Victor.

"WIRESS! _SERIOUSLY?_" To her satisfaction, Beetee stood up brushing the snow off his hair before poking his head out his window to playfully scowl at her. Beetee shook his head looking at Wiress who was unashamedly giggling while hanging her head out her window. Ever since he had met her after her fifth-grade science fair, he found himself on the receiving end of her many antics. He smiled knowing the horror of enduring her Games hadn't diminished her fun-loving spirit.

"I have to have some fun before we leave tomorrow!" Wiress protested as Beetee rolled his eyes. "Psst!" She raised her eyebrows.

"Ok." Beetee said knowing what the fledgling inventor of District Three wanted. He closed the window and went downstairs to the kitchen. The layout was identical to the kitchen in Wiress' house, however, boxes of mac and cheese, crackers, and easy to cook items littered the counters. Beetee put a pot of hot water on the stove to boil and filled two mugs with hot chocolate mixture. The door opened and small feet pattered into the house. "Hey, squirt!" Beetee chuckled as Wiress wrapped her arms around his middle. He held her close and kissed her forehead. They broke apart and she handed him a thick notebook with drawings filling the graphed paper.

"Hey." Wiress said grinning. Beetee took the book and looked at her designs. She had completed a machine to press paper in the mills of District Seven.

"Someone couldn't wait until after the victory tour to build the model?" Beetee asked winking. Wiress drained her hot cocoa and grabbed Beetee's hand practically dragging him into his workroom. They were soon building a model of her machine.

"There." Wiress said testing it and taking a few pictures. "Now I can submit the design in the Capitol." She winked at him. "BEETTEE, THIS IS MY FIRST INVENTION EVER!" She squealed in excitement as she twirled around the workroom. He picked her up and twirled with her in his arms.

"First official invention." Beetee said nuzzling his face into her hair. "I have your first invention." He smiled as Wiress raised her eyebrows in curiosity. He grasped her hand and led her upstairs. "Here." He gestured to his bedside table. A switch on the table was connected to a cord that ran to the ceiling light. "I use it a lot." Wiress hugged him and rested her head against his chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"We should get some sleep. They get us up early." Wiress nodded. Beetee walked her to her house and stood under her window until she waved to him inside. She lay in bed and finally allowed herself to think about the impending victory tour. However, with Beetee by her side, she knew she would manage.

"Wiress!" Wiress opened one large eye and peered out from her comforter. "Wiress! Those Capitol people are here!" Mrs. Carpenter called before climbing the stairs. "Come on, honey, they want you up early." Wiress yawned. "Were you over at Beetee's place again?" Wiress blushed. "He left his notes for you on the coffee table." Her mother wrapped her in a hug. "Now, I'll see you in two weeks."

"Ok, Mom." Wiress said hugging her.

"Is my wire headed to the Capitol again?" Mr. Carpenter asked joining his wife and daughter on Wiress' bed. He wrapped his arms around both of them. "This time, we know she's coming back."

"I can talk to the patent office there, Dad." Wiress said, her eyes sparkling.

"And when you visit the other districts, I'm sure you will think of plenty to invent." Her mother said smiling. "We're so proud of you, honey."

"Thanks mom and dad." Wiress said smiling. A tear trickled down her cheek. "I don't want to leave you again."

"Yes, but you _know_ you're coming back, my wire. And you know, a certain young engineer will be with you all the way." Mr. Carpenter said smiling.

"Henry." Mrs. Carpenter said with a hint of warning. "Don't give our daughter any ideas."

"He'll help me a lot. He's been on these tours before." Wiress interjected. Her mother smiled.

"I know, honey. And I know he'll take care of you." Wiress waved goodbye to her parents as they left for work. Only then did she allow her prep team to lead her back up to her bathroom and begin scrubbing and primping her for the tour. She knew with Beetee by her side, she would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here at the platform of the Main Street Circle Depot of District Three!" A Capitol TV reporter squealed as she adjusted her neon green wig that clashed horribly with her dark purple and orange pinstriped pants-suit. "Here comes Horatio - our talented stylist!" Horatio smiled and waved before winking to show off his silver eye-liner. "And here is our newest victor Wiress Carpenter! She is wearing the solid gold Victor's crown and oh, what lovely ribbons in her hair - they look like real wires, and I absolutely love that shimmery silver dress! I can't wait to see what Horatio has for her outfits as she travels Panem!" The reporter held up her hand to halt Wiress' progress to the train. "Now, Wiress, dearie, you look absolutely marvelous!" Wiress grinned sheepishly and held on to Beetee's arm tighter. Beetee was dressed in black slacks, an off-white button-down shirt, and a dark blue blazer. He and Horatio decided his outfit would be scaled down to keep the spotlight on Wiress.

"Thank you. You look nice also." Wiress said smiling. The Capitol Reporter laughed and went on about how she had bought her clothes two days before traveling to the district.

"What are you most excited about, little Miss Carpenter?"

"I really want to talk with the workers in each district to see about inventing things for their trades." Wiress said, her face lighting up. "Beetee and I have been working on inventions ever since I got back! That's how I'm learning what I need to know for the National Engineering Exam!"

"Oh - well - " The Capitol reporter paused. "Very nice dear, but what about the feasts? And your outfits?" Wiress shrugged.

"I know Horatio will do a nice job." She said simply. Truthfully, her appearance was the least of her concerns.

"And he will make her look lovely every time." Beetee said as he wrapped his arms around Wiress' middle and hugging her close to himself. Wiress giggled as she looked up at Beetee. "Ready to get on the train, my apprentice-inventor?" Wiress giggled and grabbed his hand before pulling him into the train. They waved at the reporter as the train took off.

"Beetee, can we talk to the staff on the train? Like the people that run the mechanics and the engines?" Wiress asked excitedly. "We don't have to stay in the tribute cars anymore!" She spun around in her dress, feeling the bright blue soft shag carpet under her feet. Her high-heels had been discarded the moment Beetee had closed the door.

"No we don't, squirt." Beetee chuckled. He smiled at her as she sat on a red bean-bag type chair near the window. "Wiress?"

"Yes?" Wiress asked peeling her gaze away from District Three's buildings flying by the window.

"I always hoped you'd make it out and go to your victory tour, but - I did sometimes doubt." Wiress nodded. She felt Beetee place his hands on her shoulders before he sat down on the chair straddling her form. She leaned back into his embrace. "But now, I don't have to doubt anymore." He whispered before kissing her on the cheek.

"And - I don't have to be scared." Wiress said softly. She turned around and wrapped Beetee in a hug resting her cheek near his shoulder. "Beetee?" She felt him hum against her cheek. "Next year, though. Two kids will be on this train and -"

"We can only bring back one." Beetee whispered. "I know, Wiress. I know, and I'll help you with that, ok?" Wiress sniffled. "Hey, squirt." Beetee said cupping her hands in his and wiping her tears with his thumbs. "I just enjoy the Victory Tours as best as I can and then deal with the summers as they come." Wiress nodded. "We'll do this together, Wiress."

"I know." Wiress said. They held each other lost in thought for a few hours. "Beetee, what did you mean - you'll enjoy the Victory Tours as best as you could?" Beetee sighed. "Beetee, don't hide things from me. I made it through the arena."

"I know." Beetee whispered. "Wiress, you'll remember the other tributes from your games - and from your kids' games." Wiress nodded. She sniffled as memories of her Games began to surface again.

"I - when we got on the train - I thought of Lock and Taylor -" Wiress began crying. "Beetee, I miss them, and I want to invent something for them so bad. For their memory."

"I know. I know exactly, Wiress." Beetee whispered. He kissed her and held her tightly as she had a brief cry. "And I'll help you with that." Wiress smiled.

"I brought my notebooks." Wiress said changing the subject.

"Your - notebooks?" Beetee asked looking at a large silver bag on a round wooden table surrounded by plush green chairs. He chuckled as Wiress' face lit up with excitement.

"C'mon!" Wiress grabbed his hand and nearly pulled him off the cushion toward the table. "Look! I have agricultural inventions, machine parts, trains, and inventions that incorporate computer hardware!" She said spreading her notebooks on the table.

"You're ambitious." Beetee chuckled.

"Hey, _you_ have a whole shelf of notebooks! I see them in your workroom all the time!" Wiress pointed out with a playfully indignant scowl. "Which district are we going to first?"

"Twelve." Beetee said. Wiress opened her agricultural notebook and Beetee looked over her designs. They were soon engrossed in designing an invention that would allow the miners to quickly but safely dig out large amounts of coal. "Wiress, it's lunch time." Beetee said he smelled roast beef covered in gravy served with mashed potatoes and carrots.

"And _you_ don't have to cook!" Wiress giggled tickling her fellow inventor in the stomach.

"HEY!" Beetee yelped as Wiress giggled harder. "You're embarrassing me!" Wiress looked up from her notebook and gasped.

"_Beetee -_" She gasped as her gaze met that of the Avox holding the serving plates. The Avox hurriedly placed the meal on the table and fetched plates and silverware for the two victors. "Thank - Thank you, Mrs. Williams." Wiress stammered as she looked into the face of Milly William's mother. Beetee gulped and nodded. Milly was his district partner for his Games. Mrs. Williams nodded and gazed at them.

"We're fine now." Beetee said. He squeezed Wiress' hand under the table, however Wiress noticed a guilty look flash across his face. "Um - Could you vacuum the victors' car? I can't remember if it was vacuumed for the last tour." She nodded and left the living / dining room car. Beetee took a deep breath knowing he would have to explain Mrs. William's employment change to Wiress.

"Beetee?" Wiress stammered, her lower lip trembling.

"Wiress, honey," Beetee leaned forward so he could whisper into Wiress' ear while placing his palm on her cheek. "After the lightning hit the cornucopia, they thought you died." Wiress nodded. "Many of the citizens didn't like that, so she tried to do something about it." He kissed her forehead. "I know you wish Wendy was here to eat this, but it still looks good, ok?" He said louder.

"Thank you, Beetee." Wiress said sniffling. "I - I don't want someone's cooking to go to waste. Especially since it's not mac and cheese!" She teased kicking Beetee under the table. Beetee blushed. "Mom and dad say you can come over any time you want for dinner. Mom cooks extra all the time hoping you will."

"I just don't want to intrude, Wiress." Beetee explained. "It's your family." _And when I leave your house, I begin missing mine. _

"Well, you brought me home." Wiress said smiling. "Besides, I like you." She said fixing her large eyes on his face and grasping his hand with hers.

"I - um -" Beetee stammered as a glob of mashed potatoes fell off his fork and onto the table without him noticing.

"I - " Wiress blushed realizing what she had said "I - I like when you come over the dinner." She stammered before picking up her glass of orange soda with both hands and taking a long gulp.

"Thanks." Beetee said smiling. He began devouring his food hoping that by focusing on his food, the intense redness of his face would disappear. Having Wiress with him would make for a much more pleasant victory tour indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Wiress and Beetee were engrossed in inventing for much of the ride to District Twelve. "C'mon, dearie! Let's get you washed up! We're almost there!" One of the prep-team members squealed flouncing into the room in her neon green high-heels and magenta dress. Wiress reluctantly closed her notebook and followed the prep-team member into the bathroom.

"I took a bath at home." Wiress protested as her prep-team began running a bath.

"Oh, but you've been sitting around all day, dearie!" A man dressed in all orange screeched as Wiress eased herself in to the tub. "_Look at the state of your fingernails!_" He gasped. Wiress looked down at the graphite smearing her hands. "What have you done?"

"Using my sketch book." Wiress answered simply. The man tisked and began scrubbing her fingernails with a brush. The team helped Wiress into a dark brown long-sleeved dress with a V-neck. They placed a necklace with large black crystals around her neck and did her hair in an updo with her hair in four french braids leading up to the bun where her hair then cascaded over her head. She wrapped a fur coat around herself and her large eyes searched for Beetee as she was led out from the dressing room.

"There you are!" Beetee said excitedly before hugging her. He was wearing a black trench pea-coat over black slacks and a button up shirt. "Ready for this?" Wiress nodded as she placed her mittened hand in his.

"We're here!" Eustacia screeched. Wiress looked through the windows at the snow that was lightly falling. The train station bordered the south end of the town square. Snow covered the ground in the town square. Wooden one and two story buildings lined the square. They appeared to be shops and businesses. The Justice Center bordered the north end of the square. A platform that was used for Reaping Day was in front of the stone building. Wiress looked at the crowd gathered at the square. They were on either side of an aisle that was roped off. Two Peacekeepers wearing navy blue coats opened the doors to the train. Wiress looked at the interior light glinting off their badges fastened to their coats as they adjusted their guns and batons attached to their belts. They nodded at Eustacia to begin walking up the aisle to the stage. Beetee and Wiress followed with the Peacekeepers taking up the rear.

Wiress eyes watered as she saw many young children and teens shivering in the crowd as they pulled tattered coats or sweaters around themselves. In District Three, the poorest children wore tattered coats, but many could afford to keep decently warm in the winter. Wiress noted that the poverty was much more widespread. She climbed the stairs to the stage and felt a flash of fear as she relived her own reaping.

"It's ok, Wiress." Beetee whispered in her ear as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Eustacia screeched her welcome to the crowd as they half-heartedly applauded. The mayor spoke next. He acknowledged Rick's family and the program manager of the Community Home where Jamie lived. Wiress met the manager's eye and rubbed the tears off her cheeks. To her surprise, the manager nodded sorrowfully.

"Now, our victor will say a few words." The Mayor concluded as the crowd applauded again. Beetee nudged Wiress forward. Wiress took a deep breath and approached the microphone. From the stage, she scanned the crowd and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, citizens of District Twelve for welcoming me." Wiress began. "I will never forget Rick and Jamie. Rick worked hard in training to protect Jamie and made sure she had everything she needed. Jamie -" Wiress's voice cracked and she choked back a sob. "Jamie would've never hurt anyone - and - that's why - that's why I made sure she left the arena - quickly - and -" Images of Jamie screaming as Athena laughed flashed through Wiress' brain. A metallic click brought Wiress back to the present. The two Peacekeepers who escorted Wiress and Beetee to the stage had un-holstered their guns and had removed the safeties. "I'll honor her memory." Wiress backed away from the microphone before Beetee wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his coat sobbing.

"All citizens will return to their homes at once." One of the peacekeepers barked into the microphone. "Citizens will not speak with each other. Further orders will be delivered to each house."

"B - Beetee -" Wiress whimpered. Beetee clapped a hand over Wiress' mouth.

"It's curfew. We went over." Beetee muttered trying to keep his voice calm to mask the fear he felt for himself, Wiress, and the district. Wiress' words smacked of rebellion, and he feared for the consequences. He looked up as two more Peacekeepers marched onto the stage.

"We will escort you both to the train." One officer linked an arm with Beetee.

"Thank you." Wiress whispered linking arms with the other officer. She nearly ran to keep up with his large fast strides. Once inside the train, she sat next to Beetee on the couch in the main car.

"Get these onto the train. Hurry up!" One of the Peacekeepers snapped at Mrs. Wilson who quickly carried covered metal platters off a serving cart into the train.

"Well, I never!" Eustacia screeched once the door was locked behind them and the train began moving. "We're ready for our meal now!" Eustacia snapped at Mrs. Wilson who was hastily arranging the large platters on the counter alone the far wall near the dining room table.

"_Well_, the mayor had urgent business to attend to, and the citizens needed to be inside after curfew. It's a simple matter, really." Beetee explained rationally as he and Wiress joined Eustacia at the table. Wiress ate her warm roll and eagerly ate her vegetables and thin slice of meat.

"Ugh, they always have slim pickings in this district." Eustacia grumbled. "The least they could do is be hospitable." Wiress glared at her.

"Did you not see that most of the kids were cold?" She asked angrily. "We're probably eating what the Mayor eats! What if those kids just get one roll?" She blinked back the tears. "You're just spoiled in the Capitol! Spoiled, spoiled, spoiled!" She said smacking her knife on the edge of the table with every word.

"Wiress, you're not showing the proper decorum of a victor." Beetee said sternly in a very clear warning voice. Even though he felt the exact same way, he knew Wiress' attitude could get her into trouble with the highest levels in the Capitol.

"I don't care!" Wiress yelled standing up. "I'm not sitting with _her_ anymore! YOU JUST DON'T CARE, EUSTACIA! YOU DON'T CARE!" Wiress grabbed her plate and marched away. A resounding slam of the door indicated she had reached her room. She sat on her bed and cried for Rick and Jamie. She sniffled and looked at her food, forcing herself to eat knowing Rick's family and the children at the community home may have sacrificed for the district to provide the meal. She finished her meal and remembered that her engineering notebook was still in the living room. Turning the doorknob to her room, she realized the door was locked. Wiress dug around in her dresser drawers but found no mechanism to use to pick the lock. She sighed and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. An almighty zap of electricity ran through her hand as she inserted the pin into the lock. "OUCH!" Wiress squeaked. She sighed and sat down on her bed seconds before she crawled under the covers physically and emotionally exhausted from the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Wiress woke the next day to someone unlatching the door. "Beetee?" Wiress asked hearing the familiar footsteps across the carpet.

"Hey, squirt." Beetee said sitting on Wiress's bed. Wiress opened her eyes and smiled at him. "We're almost to District Eleven." Wiress nodded. "I wrote your speech." Wiress wrinkled her nose. "Curie did this with me." he said quickly seeing question marks in her large eyes. Wiress's eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you, yesterday " she asked warily.

"Someone distracted me with inventing." Beetee chuckled gently tapping Wiress on the nose before handing her several sheets of notebook paper with her speech scrawled in Beetee's handwriting. Wiress looked over the speech. "Let's practice it."

"After breakfast." She insisted around a yawn. Beetee chuckled. She dressed in a t-shirt and sweats. Eustacia scowled at her as she flopped into her chair and began eating a doughnut. "I want to be comfortable before I get all made up this afternoon." She explained not hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"Wiress, look!" Beetee said holding up a small brown fuzzy fruit.

"What's that?" Wiress asked looking at it curiously.

"Kiwi." Wiress took the fruit and cut it with her knife.

"I don't eat the hair, do I?" She asked wrinkling her nose. Beetee chuckled causing Wiress to hastily cut the skin from the kiwi and deposit it on top of Beetee's pastry.

"HEY!" Beetee protested. Wiress stuck her tongue out before she ate the fruit.

"Mm. Interesting. Citrusy." Wiress commented. She and Beetee began discussing breakfast. After they finished, they went to the living room where Wiress dutifully began memorizing her speech.

"Beetee, are you going to write a speech for every single district?" Wiress asked after her third read-through of the speech.

"No. I figured we could customize it." Wiress nodded. "I just wanted to make sure we got the right things in." He said choosing his words carefully. Wiress nodded. She noted the brief look of concern on Beetee's face before he returned to normal. She understood exactly why Beetee had written her speech. He wanted to make sure their actions and words kept the Capitol happy.

"We're nearly there." Wiress said kneeling on the couch and looking out the windows. Her eyes widened as a 35 foot fence came into view. Guard towers were evenly spaced between the chain linked sections, and the top was covered in razor sharp barbed wire. "Beetee - look - " She gasped.

"I know." Beetee said. "It's higher than our fence." Wiress nodded. "They just don't have the means to have the second electric fence atop theirs like we do ours, I suppose." Beetee mused thinking about the wrought iron fence surrounding District Three. A smaller chain-link fence the size of an ordinary backyard fence ran 20 feet from the larger fence with signs warning citizens of the high voltage beyond that point. "Look, they still are growing fruit!" He said refocusing Wiress' gaze to something less menacing.

"That's why I was able to order peaches last week!" Wiress squealed. "Mom's going to try to make Peach cobbler when we get back! Wanna come over?" Beetee shrugged. "Pleeeeeeease, Beetee?" She asked making the best puppy-eyes at her mentor.

"If I must." Beetee muttered.

"It's free food." Wiress giggled winking. After ten more minutes, she compliantly followed a prep-team member who called for her.

"You look beautiful as always." Beetee said smiling. Wiress took his hand and smiled at him. She was wearing a dark green dress that had flowers from various fruit trees on them. A flower was nestled atop her head. "Let's hear that speech again." He said. Wiress began reciting it as she sat on the couch with Beetee's hand in hers. The train stopped and the group was escorted to a group of Peackeeper's cars. Wiress and Beetee sat in the back of one and promptly began discussing how the grate separating them from the driver was manufactured. Beetee hastily changed the subject when Wiress began pointing out the weak spots in the metal where a passenger could easily break the grate. "You first, squirt." Beetee said helping Wiress with her dark red shawl. As the weather was still warm for December, Wiress had no need of a winter coat. Wiress followed the Peacekeeper to the Justice Building. The crowd was gathered in front of the front porch of the building. After enduring Eustacia's screeching, Wiress gave her speech without a hitch.

"Now this is much better!" Eustacia squealed as a large plate of honey ham, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, leafy green vegetables, and of course a large bowl of fruit was set in front of each of the guests in the Mayor's mansion. Wiress smiled at Beetee before following his lead as he ate with his salad and dinner forks as well as soup and dessert spoons.

"I am pleased we can offer our hospitality, madam." The mayor said smiling. "Miss Carpenter, how does the food taste?"

"Good!" Wiress said. "It's really good." She examined an orange. "How do you clean the oranges?"

"Are they not to your standard?" The mayor asked concerned.

"Oh - they are, I was just wondering - since there must be so many here -" Wiress began.

"All our produce is washed by hand." Wiress nodded.

"Would I be able to design a machine that would wash the fruit while still being gentle with it?" The mayor pondered her request.

"I'm sure my citizens would appreciate that very much, young lady." Wiress grinned and elbowed Beetee who suppressed a groan. He knew Wiress would be up for half the night until she at least had a passable proto-type of a machine drawn out in her notebook. However, he couldn't complain. If visits to the rest of the districts went this smoothly, he knew he would have little trouble helping Wiress with the rest of the victory tour.


	5. Chapter 5

Wiress giggled as a rough tongue licked her face. She looked into the large gentle eyes of an angus cow and smiled. "I've never seen something so big!" Wiress gasped. The mayor of District Ten laughed.

"District Ten is one of the biggest districts in Panem, little miss." The mayor chuckled. "Of course we have big animals to show y'all." Beetee chuckled. Wiress tugged on his hand and led them toward a barn where workers were shoveling hay into piles to be fed to the livestock. Beetee had talked Eustacia into moving Wiress' speeches to the end of the day after she had toured each district so she could incorporate thoughts about her visit into her speech.

"A machine to feed the horses and cattle?" one of the workers asked Wiress. She nodded. He smiled. "I reckon you can, missy. But these animals like human attention. See?" He handed Wiress a carrot. "Feed that to Dallas there."

"Dallas?" Wiress asked. The worker smiled.

"That was the name of one of the largest cities in this region. Long time ago." Wiress nodded. She giggled as Dallas nibbled the carrot out of her hands.

"C'mon, Wiress. It's nearly time to get you ready for your speech." Wiress nodded.

"Have a good day!" She called before skipping out of the barn with Beetee in tow. Wiress gave her speech without a hitch. She ended her day in District Ten by eating a very large steak dinner.

District Nine was more interesting than Wiress had thought it would be. She was fascinated by the pictures in the Mayor's house depicting large tonadoes - weather phenomena she had never heard of until then. She spent the day in a factory learning about how grain was sifted depending on the type of flour needed in the Capitol. Wiress' scrawled more ideas on her notebook before she spent a good hour with her prep-team for her less than five minute speech.

"Wow, this looks like home!" Wiress gasped with her face pressed to the window on the fifth day of the Victory Tour.

"The factories?" Beetee asked standing behind her as she knelt on the bench along the window. He put his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder. Wiress nodded. "Except for the smoke." He said pointing to the smoke-stacks.

"Colored smoke!" Wiress gasped. She turned around and grinned. "This should be a cool place." The train came to a halt and Wiress grabbed Beetee and dragged him to the door of the car.

"Slow down, Wiress!" Beetee laughed.

"Oh shush, you're twenty-one! You have lots of energy!" Wiress retorted.

"Apparently not as much as you." Beetee muttered. He understood quite well why Wiress' parents gave her the nick-name of live wire. They met the Mayor, Mr. Macy, and were escorted to one of the factories. Wiress smiled at the workers around the factories who appeared to be sixteen at the youngest. They were carrying large buckets of dye. Wiress jotted something down on her notebook. As she took a closer inspection of the well-used buckets, she noticed the workers' clothes were grey with various dye stains. Most unfortunately, the clothes had developed holes.

"When do the workers get new uniforms?" Wiress asked Mayor Macy as they entered a factory.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"When do the workers get new uniforms?" Wiress asked.

"Loose or torn clothing has a tendency to get caught on machinery." Beetee added. "Which would slow down production, of course." He hoped his comment would cover Wiress' pure shock that the workers who made clothing were not well dressed themselves.

"Annually." Macy said. He directed their attention to a room full of textile looms. Wiress took notes on the machines. She also wrote a note about making a fan that would blow more cotton out of the factory so the workers weren't nearly choking on the loos particles.

"And, here is where we store the fabric before shipment to the Capitol." Macy explained as he opened two large doors to a shed. Wiress' eyes widened as she took in the scene. Rolls of fabric in every shade of color were stacked on pallets. There were narrow aisles between the rows of fabric. Large windows on the sides of the warehouse and some sky-lights on the roof let the sunlight in to light the room.

"Wow!" Wiress breathed. "This is so beautiful!" She gasped. Suddenly she grabbed Beetee's hand and pulled him along a row of fabric rolls. "LOOK! WENDY'S FABRIC!" She squealed with joy looking at a roll of golden yellow fabric. "It's from her favorite ribbon!" She gasped. "Oh - Beetee -" She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

"Wiress, I'm sure she's happy you got to see this." Beetee said gently rubbing Wiress' back.

"I - but - I wish - I wish she could now." Wiress sobbed. "I miss her so much - she would love all these colors."

"I know, honey. I know." Beetee whispered.

"We could give you some fabric to take with you, Miss Carpenter." Mayor Macy said gently.

"I - well - Could I purchase that whole roll? Maybe Wendy's school could use it for uniforms." Wiress suggested with a small smile.

"Let me ask the foreman." Mayor Macy said. "I'm sure he would let you." _She'll help him give his employees a raise at the end of this quarter!_ He thought happily. Once that transaction was sorted, Wiress and Beetee went to the Justice Building to prepare for Wiress' speech.

"I'd like to thank the people of District Eight for your hospitality." Wiress said. She smiled. "You have such colorful work. My sister Wendy would love to see the inside of the warehouses with fabric of all shades of color." Wiress paused to control a sniffle. "Have a wonderful year, and I hope to invent some things to help your productivity soon. Thank you." Wiress said. She smiled and waved as the crowd applauded.

Beetee took her hand and smiled. He knew her sadness from seeing the districts' oppression hadn't diminished even though the language of her speeches conformed to what the Capitol wanted. He knew she would continue quitely rebelling by making machines that would benefit the citizens of the districts rather than machines that would only benefit the Capitol. As he looked into her large eyes focused on him as the crowd applauded, he knew he had her trust in helping her plans succeed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wiress was in a clearing with Max and Lock. "I will not forget you." Wiress whispered as she handed a flower to Lock. She looked just as the Careers came over the hill. She tried to scream as Lock was impaled by a spear. "MAX!" She screamed as Max and Granite began wrestling. _

_"MAX!"_ Wiress screamed before she felt herself falling. She gasped as her body hit a hard but smooth surface. Looking through her tears, she realized she was in her room on the tribute train. She sat up just as the door burst open.

"Wiress!" Beetee gasped seeing the small girl wailing while tangled in her blanket and comforter on the floor. He turned the lamp on by her nightstand and sat down next to her.

"Oh - Beetee -" Wiress whispered before she resumed crying. She clung to Beetee after he untangled her from her blankets. "Beetee, I dreamed about my Games again -" Wiress wailed. Beetee nodded. She told him over dinner that she had dreamed about them, but always managed to fall asleep.

"I know, honey, I know." Beetee whispered. "I do too. Almost every night." Wiress buried her face in Beetee's nightshirt and cried.

"Beetee - stay with me please!" Wiress begged, her large eyes locked onto Beetee's face.

"Wiress, I don't know -" Beetee stammered wondering what Eustacia would think of a twenty-one year old young man in a thirteen year old girl's room.

"Please - Beetee - _please_ - Wendy would stay with me when I had nightmares - or - I went to Mom and Dad after - Wendy - after she -" Wiress broke off and cried into Beetee's shirt. "Beetee, how do you do this?"

"I don't know sometimes, Wiress." Beetee said quietly. "I think of the next thing I want to invent. The next project where I find my escape." Wiress nodded. Beetee kissed her tears away and brushed them away with his fingers. "Lay back down, squirt." He whispered patting Wiress' bed. Wiress lay down and Beetee settled the sheets, a fleece blanket, and a heavy comforter over her. He pulled back the comforter and crawled on top of the covers.

"Thank you." Wiress whispered. Beetee nodded and felt Wiress's arms wrap around his neck and shoulders before he fell asleep to her deep breathing.

"Beetee Tesla!" Eustacia screeched opening Wiress' door. "I was looking all over for you! Why didn't you wake me - " Eustacia screamed as another face poked out from under the blankets. Wiress tilted her head up and blew up Beetee's nostrils, as her head was nestled under his.

"OW!" Beetee groaned. "Wiress!" He playfully glared at her as she giggled.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?" Eustacia screeched as Beetee rooted around for his glasses.

"I had a nightmare." Wiress said truthfully sitting up and helping Beetee sit up as well. "Beetee helped me." Eustacia nodded.

"We'll be to District Seven in an hour." She said. She shot Beetee one last glare before leaving. Wiress snuggled against Beetee and sighed contentedly.

"Beetee?" Wiress asked nuzzling her nose into the space between Beetee's collarbones. Beetee hummed a response. "Why was Eustacia mad at you? You helped me, after all." Beetee sighed. Wiress was nearly his equal as an inventor, however, moments like these reminded him that she was still thirteen.

"Wiress, Eustacia thought I was - taking advantage of you." Beetee said slowly closing his eyes using The Force to frantically contact his parents. _How do I explain this to a thirteen year old?_

"What do you mean?" Wiress asked. Beetee blushed a crimson red. "Beetee?" Wiress asked. "Oh -" Wiress blushed realizing what Beetee meant. "But you wouldn't. We're friends."

"I know, Wiress. But other people don't get that."

"Why?" Wiress asked. "I mean, I'm a victor. I could build a trap if anyone tried to hurt me." Beetee smiled and cupped her face in his hand.

"I know." He whispered rubbing his thumb across her cheek as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I would hurt anyone that hurts you, Wiress."

"I know, Beetee." Wiress replied softly. She put her hand over his and laced her fingers with his.

"Eustacia's waiting for us, squirt." Beetee whispered.

"BEAT YOU TO THE SANDWICHES!" Wiress squealed hopping down from the bed and running into the dining car.

"Wiress! You jumped off my lap! That's a head start!" Beetee panted as he threw open the door to the dining car. Wiress winked at him and handed him a full plate. They sat down at the table.

"What?" Wiress asked Eustacia who was giving both of them a curious look. "Did we suddenly sprout bright blue hair?" She asked. "Because you certainly did." Beetee choked down a laugh into his orange juice.

"How long have you two been - ah - connected?" Wiress gave Eustacia a puzzled look.

"What?" She asked confused. "I'm his inventing apprentice, and he got me through my Games, of course. He also understands that you have nightmares if you actually are in the arena. Not just watching it on TV, but being there and watching the kids in your alliance die -" Wiress sniffled and wiped her nose. Eustacia nodded. "Why?"

"Oh, it's an interesting development." Eustacia said sweetly. Wiress looked at Beetee who had a look of pure hatred on his face as he watched Eustacia flounce out of the dining car. She gulped as she took Beetee's clammy hand. They both knew they would not like whatever Eustacia had planned.


	7. Chapter 7

"Look! We're here! District Seven!" Eustacia screeched around lunchtime. Beetee and Wiress looked up from their notebooks scattered all over the dining room table. Eustacia smirked at them. "Now you have something more to do than look over those notebooks all day!" Wiress scowled.

"We like inventing!" She snapped. "It's useful and productive and actually benefits the citizens of Panem. What have _you_ done for the past three hours? Your hair?" Beetee reached across the table and took Wiress' hand. Eustacia looked at their grasped hands and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, luckily you have Beetee to cool you down, little hot wire."

"She insulted you, Beetee." Wiress said, tears welling up in her eyes. Beetee smiled gently at her.

"And _you don't _like people teasing you about inventing either, do you, squirt?" Beetee asked chuckling as he squeezed Wiress' hand.

"Standing up for your mentor, are we?" Eustacia asked slyly. "At any rate, we're nearly to the station." She glanced once more at their clasped hands on the table before yelling for Mrs. Williams to bring lunch. Wiress followed Beetee out the door and onto the platform at the train station, her notebook clutched tightly to her chest. A good foot of snow was on the ground. Wiress's knee-high boots and long thick jacket kept her dry. She wrapped her mittened hand around Beetee's large gloved hand as they walked through the forest. Instead of seeing the snow-covered pine-trees, she saw the tall trees and green hills of the arena.

"Wiress, are you ok?" Beetee asked concerned noticing Wiress' shivering. Wiress gulped and nodded. She took a few deep breaths and continued trudging through the snow.

"Yeah." Wiress whispered softly. Beetee paused and felt Wiress wrap her arms around his middle. He held her close guessing she was reliving the time in her arena.

"You're in District Seven. You're safe." Beetee whispered in Wiress' ear as she buried her face into his jacket. They walked to the mill near the center of the town where paper and other wood products were made. Wiress' eyes lit up as she saw the machines used to chop wood or spin large rolls of paper. She was soon excitedly talking to the managers at the mill and writing down her ideas.

"Well, I think if you could upgrade your parts, you could make production much faster." Wiress pointed out. Just then the assembly line used for assembling furniture skidded to a halt. "Is something wrong?" Wiress asked worriedly.

"Wiress - we should leave." Beetee said quietly grabbing the small inventor's hand.

"Beetee - if it's a mechanical failure - The mechanical engineering instructor told me about those before I left -" Wiress broke away from Beetee's grasp and made her way to a group of workers huddled near a portion of the line.

"I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again." One of the workers said shakily. Wiress followed his gaze to where a table leg had wedged itself in between two gears of the conveyor belt.

"I told you to place at least five at a time on!" A supervisor snarled at the worker who's uniform hung on his slight frame.

"I have - they're so heavy -" He gasped. Wiress looked at the stacks of table legs that would be placed on the conveyor belt.

"It's designed to process ten." Wiress said looking at the slots.

"See, even this little girl knows!"

"But - that's not - if he can't lift it, it's not safe." Wiress pointed out hastily.

"Well, the Capitol needs us to ship 1000 tables a week, missy. Do you have any ideas?" The supervisor growled at Wiress. She gulped and clutched her notebook.

"Y - Yes - I'm - I'm an inventor from District Three." Wiress said hoping her voice didn't betray the fear she felt staring into the supervisor's glare.

"She's our Victor." Beetee said coming up behind her. "We need to be going."

"No! Wait! What will happen to the worker?" Wiress asked concern filling her large eyes. She looked into the worker's terror filled face. "It's not his fault." She said quietly. "It's not his fault! It's a design error! Let him go!" She yelled. "LET HIM GO!" She screamed as a Peacekeeper marched into the room and grabbed the worker by the collar of his work-shirt.

"_I shall let him go after this_!" A Peacekeeper sneered stomping over to the worker. Pulling his handcuffs from his belt, he grasped the worker's wrists and shackled him to the machine. "Kneel down!"

"NO!" Wiress screamed before Beetee slapped a hand over her mouth. To his horror, another Peacekeeper walked up to him and waved his baton menacingly at him and Wiress. The Peacekeeper managing the worker uncoiled a whip that was also on his belt along with his baton, gun, and flashlight. The overhead lights of the mill glinted off the Peacekeeper's badge as he swung the whip at the worker's back. Wiress wailed with every cry of pain that escaped the worker's mouth.

"Seen enough, little missy?" The Peacekeeper watching Beetee and Wiress asked. Wiress choked back a sob before she and Beetee were dragged from the mill. Beetee hastily pulled her behind a shed so she could sob into his jacket.

"I tried to stop it - I tried -" Wiress wailed. "I know how to fix the machine - it's not his fault!"

"Ssssh - Wiress -" Beetee whispered.

"It isn't fair!" Wiress wailed.

"I know, honey." Beetee whispered. "I know. But we mustn't cause a scene. Wiress, we -" Beetee paused. "We will show them. In our own way." Wiress nodded before allowing Beetee to wipe her face. "There there." He whispered before kissing her cheeks. "Let's go. Eustacia will go crazy wondering where we are."

True to Beetee's word, Eustacia screeched and carried on about Wiress and Beetee wandering in the cold before Wiress' speech. Wiress' prep team worked in a bathroom of the Justice Building fussing over the state of Wiress' red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. It was easy to pretend she was tired and that her inventing work was starting to get to her. "Oh, sweetie, you work so hard!" One of the prep-team members squealed as she put up Wiress' hair. "You'll forget all your worries at dinner tonight! I promise!" Wiress nodded.

Wiress gave her speech and added a line about inventing machines to make things faster yet in a safer environment. After her speech, she and Beetee went to the Mayor's house for a dinner of pork, chicken, corn, bread, and large pancakes with maple syrup for dessert. "Her eyes get so large when dinner's served." Beetee chuckled as the Mayor watched Wiress' large eyes widen at the plates of food in front of her.

"It does take some getting used to." Wiress looked up from cutting her chicken and gasped. Blight, the victor from the previous year was sitting across from her. "Wiress?" Blight asked seeing the blood drain from the small girl's face. "Are you ok?"

"W - Wendy -" Wiress squeaked before dropping her fork and burying her face in her hands. Beetee held her as she sobbed at the table.

"I - I'm sorry." Blight said quietly. Wiress raised her tearstained face. "I tried to save her."

"I - I know." Wiress squeaked. "Thank you." She said through her tears. "It still hurts."

"I know." Blight said quietly. Wiress concentrated on eating her food so it wouldn't go to waste. She avoided speaking to Blight not out of hate, but because her tears would threaten to spill over and never stop. Somehow she and Beetee made it through dinner and thanked the mayor. Blight walked them back to the train station.

"Well, wasn't that nice?" Eustacia shrieked. "Oh, we're getting closer to the Career districts!" Wiress felt Beetee's posture stiffen as he held her in his arms in the living room of the main car. "Wiress, darling, aren't you excited for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?" Wiress asked confused.

"District Six, silly girl! You allied with that district in your Games!" Maybe it was because Wiress had seen the worker from the mill punished for no reason, maybe it was because seeing Blight reopened the pain of loosing Wendy, but Wiress lost it. She ran at Eustacia and grabbed at her dress yanking sequence and beads off while screaming and crying.

"YOU - YOU - NEVER - YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Wiress screamed as Eustacia screeched and nearly fainted into a chair. Beetee grabbed Wiress around her waist to prevent her from doing any more damage. "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN THE ARENA! YOU'VE NEVER WATCHED YOUR ALLIES DIE! YOU NEVER WATCHED YOUR SISTER DIE! YOU NEVER - YOU THINK IT'S FUN! _IT'S NOT FUN, EUSTACIA! IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT!" _Wiress screamed. She scratched at Beetee's hands until he released her from his grip. Wiress let out a scream of anger and grief as she ran down the hallway. Beetee cringed as he heard a door slam.

"Well - I - never -" Eustacia gasped.

"Goodnight. Eustacia." Beetee said in a voice of cold fury before hurrying down the hallway. "Wiress?" He called. He opened her room to find it empty. "Wiress?" He checked the tribute rooms thinking she had gone into one of those. Finally he checked his room and was surprised to see her curled up on his bed sobbing into his bathrobe. "Wiress? What are you doing in here?" She latched onto him the moment he sat on the bed.

"Beetee - please - I want to stay with you - _please!"_

"First," Beetee held up a tube of healing cream.

"I'm - I'm sorry - I just had to get away." Wiress sobbed. She took the tube and gently wiped the medication on Beetee's hands.

"I forgive you, Wiress. I know you were upset." Beetee whispered. "We need to find a better way to channel that, my live-wire." He whispered before handing Wiress a t-shirt that would come to her knees. She washed her face and changed in the bathroom while Beetee changed into his pajamas. Wiress pattered over to one side of the bed and allowed Beetee to tuck her in.

"I - I miss - Lock - and Taylor already -"

"I know, Wiress." Beetee whispered as he crawled into bed on top of a sheet and the blanket. "I'm right here." He whispered as Wiress clung to him and sobbed herself to sleep. Beetee lay in bed holding his small co-inventor and thinking. They both were angry at the Capitol, and the Games had hurt them both. He knew they could use their pain to try to change things. At least for a little while. "We'll figure something out, Wiress. I promise." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Wiress opened her eyes and smiled feeling Beetee's arms around her. She adjusted herself in his embrace and looked at Beetee's face. His eyelashes were long and he had freckles where the bridge of his glasses rested. His mouth was parted a bit with his breath ruffling Wiress' hair. Wiress lay her head against his chest feeling the warmth of his skin through his nightshirt. He was on top of most of her covers, but still felt warm. Wiress placed her hands over his and studied his long fingers that were usually sketching or tinkering with something in his invention shop. "You'be beautiful, Beetee." Wiress whispered. Beetee pulled her closer to himself in his sleep. As his breath tickled her forehead, her heart skipped a beat. She raised her eyebrows. _That's never happened before._ She thought.

"Good morning, Wiress." Beetee murmured opening his eyes and smiling at her.

"Hi." Wiress said shyly, feeling herself blush as she looked into his eyes. "You - your eyes are - pretty." She stammered feeling herself getting lost in his dark brown eyes.

"Thanks." Beetee said smiling. Wiress' heart was pounding in her chest so she snuggled tighter against Beetee. "Are you ok, Wiress?" Beetee asked worriedly noticing she was shy rather than her usual peppy morning self.

"I - well - I -" Wiress squeaked. She blushed deeper when Beetee kissed her forehead.

"I'll be here for you. Whatever you need today, ok?" Wiress nodded.

"Ok." Wiress whispered. "Thanks for letting me stay here." Wiress shivered as Beetee placed his hand gently on her cheek.

"You're welcome, squirt." Beetee said grinning before walking her to her room. He hummed to himself as he pulled on a shirt and slacks. Grabbing his notebook, he plopped on the couch in the living room to wait for breakfast.

Wiress hummed as she combed her hair after showering and dressing in a simple dress. She realized with a start that she had combed the same section of her hair three times. She sighed and promptly blushed when she realized she had been distracted thinking about Beetee's fingers running through her long hair. "What's with my brain?" She asked. Suddenly tears came to her eyes as she remembered Wendy teasing her about her crush on Beetee. "Wendy?" She asked. "Wendy, I - I think I still have a crush on Beetee." She paused waiting for Wendy to speak to her through The Force. _Well, what do you think about him, Nerdling?_ Wiress thought about it. "Like a best friend big brother who makes me feel nice." Wiress answered. She paused. "Wendy, I want him around for a long time. Like forever." She opened the glass box holding her hair barrettes and pinned her hair back. "I'll talk to you later, Wendy." She giggled. "I think Beetee will like my barrette!" _He will think you're cute even if your hair was a mess, Nerdling!_

Beetee heard Wiress singing softly as she came into the living room. "Hi, Beetee." Wiress said smiling.

"Hi, Wiress." Beetee said smiling. Wiress smiled shyly at him before taking his hand and leading them to the dining room table where breakfast was waiting. Wiress let Beetee wrap her hand in his as they ate.

"We're almost there, Wiress! Think about it! You can see where your allies lived!" Eustacia squealed.

"I - please don't remind me - I - I think of them every day." Wiress said choking back tears. "It's not fun. It's not -" She sniffled and stared hard into Eustacia's face. "You're doing a diservice to their memory by making light of it." She said coldly. She ate the last bit of food and grabbed her notebook. "Don't talk to me until we get off the train." She commanded before walking to the couch and burying herself in her inventions and engineering texts. Beetee sat next to her as she wrote in her notebook.

"Do you need any other manuals, Wiress?" He asked looking at her physics text and mechanical engineering text.

"My electrical book." Wiress said more to the page than to him. "Thank you." She whispered taking his hand once he returned. They worked in silence until the train pulled into the station at District Six.

"We're here, dearies!" Eustacia screeched as she flounced over to Wiress and Beetee. Wiress stood up and grasped Beetee's hand in a white-knuckled grip. She took a deep breath and felt calmer as Beetee rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. She laced her fingers with his before making her way to the door.

"Wiress! Wiress! Wiress!" The crowd chanted pumping their fists in the air. Two Peacekeepers opened the train doors and led Wiress and Beetee down an aisle created by metal barricades. As Wiress looked into the faces of the crowd, she saw a mix of admiration, anger, and determination. Wiress glanced at a girl who looked like Lock's older sister and nodded. The older girl nodded back and raised her voice, causing the crowd's volume to swell as they continued chanting.

"May I see the factories where the trains are made?" Wiress asked the Peacekeeper as they approached the Justice Building.

"For two hours." The Peacekeeper responded. He spoke into a radio attached to a pocket of his jacket. "You will be escorted to Factory Three." Wiress nodded. A foreman and another Peacekeeper met her and they went into Factory Three where train doors and windows were made.

"Lock Avery worked here during the summers." The Foreman said. Wiress nodded. She placed her hand on the side of a conveyor belt imagining Lock standing at her position assembling or checking parts. Tears came to her eyes.

"Oh - I'm sure she was a good worker." The foreman nodded sadly.

"Yes. She was. Her family was well respected in much of the district." Wiress nodded. "Taylor Morrison worked in Factory Five." Wiress nodded. "Engines." They talked engineering and design for the rest of the time. "Lock wanted to do some inventing. I'm sure you will do a wonderful job inventing in her honor."

"Thank you." Wiress whispered quietly. "I will." To her surprise, the foreman gave her a hug.

"No, thank you, little lady. Thank you." The foreman said choking back tears. "Thank you for helping my grand-daughter the way you did. I'll never forget you." Wiress nodded and blinked back tears.

"I - " Wiress sniffed. "I'll never forget her or Taylor. Ever." She managed to dry her eyes before the prep-team saw her and prepped her in the Justice Building for her speech.

"Thank you for your welcome, District Six." Wiress began. "All this time on the train, I thought of Lock and Taylor. The Quantum Crew wouldn't have succeeded without them. Lock was like an older sister, and Taylor was like my older brother - along with Max. Maybe parts on my train were made by them. I'd like to think so. I'll never ever forget Lock and Taylor and I'll invent something in their memory to aid you in developing better trains for Panem." Wiress paused. "Thank you, District Six. Thank you, Quantum Crew. Thank you, Lock Avery and Taylor Morrison. You will not have died in vain" She bit her lip to keep from crying as she stepped away from the microphone.

"QUANTUM CREW! LOCK AND TAYLOR! QUANTUM CREW! WIRESS CARPENTER!" The crowd roared in unison as they pumped their fists in the air. Wiress grasped Beetee's hand and took a deep breath feeling the underlying fury of the crowd. She knew her presence was a reminder that the Hunger Games took two children full of potential and completely innocent from the district. As the Peacekeepers descended on the crowd, Beetee pulled Wiress into the Justice Building and wrapped her in his embrace.

"Did I do, ok, Beetee?" Wiress asked worriedly. "Are they mad?"

"They're furious, Wiress." Beetee whispered in her ear. "But you said exactly what the Capitol needed to hear, and for that, they're grateful." Wiress nodded as Beetee kissed the top of her head.

"This is how we change things." Wiress whispered. "Together."


	9. Chapter 9

Wiress was quiet through dinner at the mayor's house. She sat next to Lock's mentor who dressed almost as if she was from the Capitol. Wiress stared at the multi-colored patch-work dress that appeared home made. "What was your name?" Wiress asked again trying to make friends.

"Lila." The woman said before humming and nibbling at her food. She motioned for an Avox to pour her a drink that was cloudy white and filled a glass about the size of a typical glass for water.

"Lila - your dress is pretty." Wiress said. Lila hummed and sipped the cloudy drink. "Lock said you liked colors."

"Colors." Lila whispered in a sing song voice. "Sad girl." She whispered cupping Wiress's face in her hand and staring into her large sad eyes.

"Lila - I miss Lock so much. I know you tried to help her." Wiress said as a tear trickled down her cheek. Lila nodded sadly and rummaged around in her purse. She pulled out a flask and refilled her small glass.

"For colors." Lila muttered. "For happy colors." She pressed the glass into Wiress' grasp.

"What is it?" Wiress asked.

"For you. To help." Wiress nodded.

"My stomach hurts." Wiress said. "I'm - I'm trying not to let people see that I'm sad." Lila kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you." She drank the glass and choked on the strong liquid. Lila patted her on the back. Wiress turned back to her food and was soon mesmerized by the specks of green spices on the carrots. She began picking at her food much as Lila was. Colors seemed to become more vivid. Wiress' large eyes grew larger as she took in dark blue of Beetee's shirt, the green and white pinstriped tie the Mayor was wearing, and the maroon of the napkins. Lila refilled the small glass and handed it to Wiress.

"More." Lila whispered. Wiress drank it quickly.

"Thank you. I feel better now." Lila hummed and refilled the glass for herself. Wiress managed to eat some more of her dinner. The conversations around her grew muted as time slowed and the colors of her environment became more pronounced.

"Wiress, honey, let's go." Beetee said gently helping Wiress up from her seat. Wiress nodded and leaned against Beetee.

"Thank you." Wiress whispered to the Mayor. "Dinner was lovely." The mayor smiled and said something in reply. Wiress shook his hand and stared at the brass buttons on the cuff of his sleeve.

"She's pretty tired." Beetee said. He helped Wiress to the train. She seemed sluggish, but he attributed it to a long emotional day. He sighed as tears trickled freely down Wiress face.

"Such a colorful train - so silver - and - pretty - oh - Lock -" Wiress muttered.

"She probably made our train, honey." Beetee whispered. "I know you won't forget them." Wiress stood in the living room and stared at the environment as if she was seeing it for the first time.

"Wiress, are you ok?" Beetee asked. Wiress nodded and sat on the red squishy bean-bag chair near the window. Beetee noticed her eyes were glazed over. "Are you sick?"

"N - No." Wiress stammered. "Lock - Lock's mentor - she - she helped me feel better."

"What do you mean?" Beetee asked.

"Helped me - feel better." Beetee wrapped his arms around Wiress as she stood up and swayed.

"I know you're thinking about Lock and Taylor, sweetie. Let's get you to bed. You look tired, squirt." Wiress nodded. Beetee walked with her arm in arm to her bedroom. He led her to the bathroom so she could wash up. He wondered if she was tired or if she hadn't eaten enough leading her to be this sluggish. Wiress pushed the door nearly closed and began humming. Clattering on the marble counter indicated she was taking out her barettes.

"Colors - colors - I like - colors -" Wiress sang. Beetee frowned. He knew she sang herself to sleep, but he wondered why her words were slurred. "Flowers - for my Wendy - " Suddenly Beetee heard the sound of shattering glass and a thump.

"WIRESS!" Beetee yelled as he pushed open the door. Wiress lay sprawled out on the floor, her large eyes staring up into nothing. The glass box containing her numerous barrettes and ribbons was shattered on the floor. "Oh my wires -" Beetee gasped noticing Wiress' pale face and blue tinge to her lips. "MEDIC! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Mrs. Williams ran into the room and gasped. She pulled out a radio and quickly entered a code. "Wiress - honey - Oh - Wiress -" Beetee gasped. Two seconds felt like an eternity before two medics arrived with their emergency kit.

"Did she eat anything unusual?" Beetee shook his head.

"No - we were just eating dinner in District Six -" Suddenly Beetee paled. "Oh - no -"

"Yes?" One of the medics asked looking at Beetee's horrified face.

"Morphling." Beetee whispered. He knelt by Wiress' side and choked back tears. "I didn't see - I knew one of the mentors had it - I never thought she'd give Wiress any - oh - I should've watched her -" He sobbed. "It's my fault she's gone -"

"She's still breathing." The other medic said gently as she looked at the monitor showing Wiress' vital signs. Beetee held Wiress' small limp clammy hand and cringed as he heard a suctioning noise before a tube was pulled from Wiress' mouth. One of the medics placed a mask attached to a large blue bag over Wiress' face and squeezed it at regular intervals. Beetee followed the tube running from that to an oxygen tank.

"I'm so sorry, Wiress, honey." Beetee whispered horrified that he could have lost his fellow victor and co-inventor. His spirit was crushed knowing he failed as her protector.

"It's not your fault. No one thinks someone would give morphling to a twelve year old."

"Thirteen year old." The medics nodded. Once the color had returned to Wiress' face and she was breathing normaly, they gave her a shot and looked at her head, neck, and other places where she hit the floor.

"Ok. Her stomach is pumped and the shot will help the rest of the morphling break down in her system. We're going to continue to monitor her. She has no other injuries. She'll be hooked up to a monitor that will alert us if something's wrong. She can sleep in her bed." Beetee nodded. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bed. The medics helped Beetee change her into her pajamas and settle her into bed.

"Thank you so much." Beetee whispered.

"Take care, Beetee." they said. "You get some rest." Beetee nodded and slid under the covers pulling Wiress close to him.

"I'm not perfect, but - I'll do my best to take care of you. Always." He whispered before kissing her cheek. "I don't want to lose you. I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Beetee opened his eyes and gazed at the sleeping form of Wiress next to him. Her breathing was deep and even and her face had lost the pallor it had when she fell asleep. He smiled at her before rolling over to reach his glasses. Suddenly a hand with five inch long green manicured nails appeared on his pillow. Beetee gasped and sat up to face Eustacia's grinning face. "Beetee must've spent the night caring for Wiress! What made you such a dedicated mentor?" Eustacia asked smiling sweetly at Beetee. He paled when he saw a full news crew in Wiress' room. _What the wires?_ Beetee asked to himself quite confused.

"This is Oprahia Sawyer reporting from the Victor's train on its way to District Five!" A Capitol reporter with bright orange hair, a red sparkly pants-suit, and makeup in shades of purple, green, and blue exclaimed. "Eustacia, our District Three escort called us late last night informing us that our newest victor was poisoned during her tour!"

"She was given dangerous amounts of undiluted morphling." Beetee corrected knowing the news crew was fishing for a dramatic story. "She didn't know what it was and she collapsed in the train." His voice cracked as he choked back a sob.

"Beetee?" A small voice asked. Beetee smiled at Wiress who slowly opened her large eyes full of question marks.

"Wiress, honey," Beetee whispered helping her sit up. She gasped and buried her face in his nightshirt when she caught a glimpse of Eustacia, Oprahia, and the camera crew. "Ssssh, it's ok." He whispered protectively as she began weeping. He held her in a tight hug."They're just worried about you, squirt." Beetee murmured into her hair before kissing her forehead.

"Why did she fall ill from moprhling?" Orprahia asked perplexed. "It's a common painkiller."

"It's common in the Capitol where people can afford it." Beetee explained wondering why he had to explain something that someone could just work out logically. "It's diluted when you get it over the counter, apparently. The doctors still had to dilute it for Wiress after her Games. They only gave it to her after her surgeries and even then, they put it in a medicine pump and everything. You can't just go giving it to someone full-strength."

"Was it slipped to her?" Oprahia asked horrified.

"I - someone gave it to her at dinner. Like I said, she didn't know what it was." Beetee explained hoping his explanation was sufficient without incriminating the District Six mentor.

"Wiress, dear, we're so glad you're ok! How are you feeling now?" Wiress slowly locked her gaze onto Oprahia.

"I'm tired." Wiress whispered.

"Of course, dear. Look at you with your mentor!" Oprahia gushed. "Did you know he saved you last night?" Wiress blushed and buried her face in Beetee's shirt again. After Beetee's coaxing whispers in her ear and a kiss on her forehead, she looked at the reporter.

"I - oh - Beetee -" Wiress whispered looking up into Beetee's face.

"I'll always be here for you, Wiress." Beetee said gently.

"I know." Wiress said through her tears. "I - I owe so much to you now."

"You've always admired your mentor, haven't you, darling?" Oprahia asked placing the microphone close to Wiress' face. Wiress gulped and nodded. "How do you feel knowing he saved your life once again?"

"Love." Wiress whispered. "I love -"

"I love you too." Beetee said quietly. He smiled sheepishly as Wiress kissed him on the cheek.

"We'd better give them some time to themselves." Eustacia said sweetly. Beetee saw a look of satisfaction flash across her face before she flounced out of the room with the news crew close behind. Suddenly the realization that everything was an elaborate set-up hit him with terrible force. Beetee leaped out of bed and ran down the hallway.

"WHAT THE WIRES!" Beetee roared cornering Eustacia in the living room.

"Why are you complaining, young man?" Eustacia snapped as she opened her crystal studded compact powder and mirror case. "Panem knows we needed to liven up this tour! Your inventions, frankly, were getting dull!" With one motion, Beetee smacked the compact out of her hand and grasped her by the shoulders and began violently shaking her.

"YOU FRAMED US!" Beetee screamed furiously. "YOU NEARLY KILLED WIRESS! FOR ENTERTAINMENT!" He shoved Eustacia to the ground. "I'm not surprised. You Capitolites!" He spat in her face as two Peacekeepers burst in to the living room from an adjacent car. "YOU HURT MY WIRESS! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed as the Peacekeepers wrestled him to the ground.

"SHUT UP, DISTRICT SCUM!" A Peacekeeper snapped as he kneed Beetee in the face before pushing it further into the carpet.

"BEETEE!" Beetee groaned as the other Peacekeeper handcuffed him. Both of them yanked him violently to his feet. Blood flowed freely from his nose. "Please don't hurt him! Please!" She pleaded staring at the Peacekeepers. "He - he was upset - please - he didn't mean it!"

"Oh, dearie, I think he did." Eustacia sneered coldly as she brushed herself off and glared at Beetee. "Now, you've had enough excitement for the morning. The Avox will bring your meals to your room." Wiress nodded before walking back to her room.

"Beetee -" Wiress cried as Beetee was marched toward the Peacekeepers' car. "I'll be strong for you!" She turned and went to her room. The door slamming and a lock turning indicated that she was once again locked in. She only let herself cry once she was in the shower. _Be strong for Beetee, Nerdling. I know you can do it._ She smiled knowing Wendy and Terrin were watching her and giving her strength.

_You're smarter than all of them. Beetee knows that. That's why he likes you._ Wiress smiled picturing Terrin taking her hand in his while talking.

"I'll be strong. I will." Wiress said smiling. She dressed and sat at her desk. Thankfully Beetee had brought his notebook into her room so she could work on his and her projects. She would show the Capitol that she wasn't a crying girl who constantly needed Beetee's help. She would show them that he gave her strength to outsmart all of them.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Finals are nearly done and are the reason why I have been away from Fanfiction!

* * *

The drawing for the log-lifter in District Seven was nearly done. Wiress scrawled some more calculations on the side of the page before adding an extra gear. The door opened. "We're here." Eustacia announced as she opened the door before puffing her bright pink wig with her hands. "Out you go." Wiress pulled on her coat and grabbed her notebook.

"Where are we stopping?" Wiress asked as she walked down the hallway with Eustacia in tow.

"The Justice Building, of course." Eustacia screeched. Wiress rolled her eyes.

"I meant what factory or plant? I was told I could consult with the workers at each district." Wiress replied hoping she didn't sound too irritated. Eustacia sighed dramatically before sitting daintily in a chair in the living room.

"Well, with all this running about, you barely have time to look presentable." Eustacia groaned. Wiress snatched the clipboard from her long manicured fingernails and flipped through the pages that were thick parchment. The schedule was written in sparkly blue ink in intricate calligraphy.

"The main power plant." Wiress said. "Good." She handed the clipboard back to Eustacia. "My escort will be waiting?"

"If you insist, he is." Eustacia muttered scowling at her small charge. "This is the last time you're wandering off! We have a lot to do in the Career districts." Wiress opened the train door as they pulled into the station of District Five. The manager from the power-plant that employed the majority of District Five's citizens met Wiress and drove her to the power plant. Her large eyes widened as she took in the numerous wires and cables running from rows and rows of generators. She took detailed notes as always and thanked the manager.

"No problem, little engineer." The man replied. "Where's your mentor?" Wiress gulped as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"He – He's not feeling well today." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Well, give him my best, ok? You did a very good job on your own." The man smiled. Wiress nodded and he led her out of the power-plant.

Wiress was quiet as her prep-team worked. She gave her speech and ended with a promise to design something to help the workers.

"You can design new management, little girl!" A voice yelled. Wiress gasped as a man came out of the crowd and approached the stage. "My son died in your Games! He took out tesserae!"

"I'll help you. For him." Wiress replied locking eyes with the man a second before a Peacekeeper shot him through the head. Wiress screamed and was pulled back from the stage by two more officers.

"How dare you speak to a rebelling citizen!" One of them hissed in Wiress' ear. Wiress gasped in pain as her arms were pulled behind her back. She was marched off the stage between two Peacekeepers. They marched her into the Justice Building and sat her down in a chair. "Get the cameras live in here! Let's go! Now!" The other officer pulled out what looked like an ancient smartphone from his pocket. He turned on the screen and placed it close to Wiress' face.

"You say exactly what we want you to say, or else you lose your precious Beetee." He hissed in her ear. Wiress gasped as the screen showed Beetee in the Peacekeepers' car. He was in his boxers and tank-top kneeling on the metal floor with his hands handcuffed behind his back. Four Peacekeepers surrounded him with their machine guns aimed at him.

"Oh – Beetee –" Wiress gasped. She bit her lip to keep from crying, but the tears slipped down her face anyway.

"Stop!" The officers snapped at the prep-team as they approached Wiress. "Leave her be." The officer held up a piece of paper that had an apology scrawled on it. "Look up here, girl!" He snapped at Wiress. "LOOK!" Wiress blinked and saw the paper near the camera. "Read exactly what's on here." Wiress nodded.

"Hello, citizens of Panem." Wiress began attempting to keep her voice steady. "I'm sorry you all had to witness what happens to a citizen who does not keep the laws of this nation." She paused and took a deep breath. "I – as a Victor am grateful to the Capitol and –" She managed to swallow around an involuntary gag. "And wish for all citizens to abide by its rules." She paused. "Thank you." The camera shut off, and Wiress looked pleadingly at the officer holding her script.

"Could've been better." His colleague smirked before turning on the smartphone. "My orders stand." He barked into it.

"NO! BEETEE!" Wiress screamed as she watched Beetee being sprayed with rubber bullets.

"Silence! Or else we'll bring out the real ammo."

"No – please – no – I love him – please don't hurt him! PLEASE!" Wiress screamed.

"Very well. Consider this your first and last warning, Miss Carpenter." The officers said. "Take her back to the train and to her room." They ordered Eustacia. Both left the Justice Building trembling and clutching each other.

"_Now_ will you cooperate? That was just simply dreadful, and we missed the feast at the Mayor's house!" Eustacia screeched.

"I will cooperate, but not because you missed _another stupid party_!" Wiress snapped. She stared hard into Eustacia's face. "I'll cooperate if it means seeing my Beetee again. And for no other reason!" She yelled before stomping down the hallway to her room and slamming the door. Sinking into the easy chair next to her bed, she allowed herself to sob. She knew the Capitol would try to break her resolve to make life better for her fellow citizens. She knew they thought she was an easy target because of her age. With every assault the Capitol made on her liberty and with every attempt to silence her, the Capitol only made her stronger.


	12. Chapter 12

Wiress looked out the window of the Mayor's mansion in District Four. She wrapped her coral colored shawl around her shoulders. Layers of soft sea-foam green cloth made her skirt pouf out around her feet. She watched the ocean and imagined designing a more durable boat than the wooden ones used for the evening fishing shift. "Miss Carpenter." Wiress turned around. "Do you care for a dance?" Wiress' large eyes took in the form of a tall man with dark blue hair pulled back into a bun tied with a black ribbon. He was wearing a tuxedo that was maroon. She knew she couldn't deny a Capitol citizen his request.

"Yes, sir." Wiress said smiling. The man's large hand engulfed hers, and she wished she was holding the hand of Beetee instead of this stranger. "Pardon me, but I do not know your name." The man smiled.

"I am one of the Gamemakers." He said as he let go of Wiress' hand and placed his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as they made their way back to the dance floor. The Career districts always had Victory Tour festivities that went late into the night that involved dinner and dancing at the Mayors' houses. The Gamemaker began dancing with Wiress. They swayed as if they were bobbing up and down in the ocean. Wiress felt uneasy knowing how thin the fabric was on her dress as the Gamemaker ran his hands up and down her back and sides.

"What part do you play? In the Games?" Wiress asked as curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked, dearie." The Gamemaker said smiling while his eyes examined Wiress from head to toe. He pulled her against him and whispered in her ear. "I sent mutts in. Dangerous ones." Wiress gulped remember the snake that bit her, the komodo dragons that came after Athena, and the final battle between the two and the large birds. "They were warnings." Wiress nodded gulping. The Gamemaker placed his hands on Wiress' cheeks and lifted her face toward his as the music ended. "The non-career districts liked how you played - not the way we imagined a tribute winning..." He paused. "But you're done being a rebellious little girl, aren't you?" He whispered, his lips brushing against hers. Wiress nodded. "Prove it." The Gamemaker whispered before he took her lips into his own. Wiress willed herself not to faint as she shared a kiss with the Gamemaker.

"Oh!" Eustacia screeched. Wiress instinctively buried her face in the Gamemaker's tuxedo. "Oh! What's this?" Wiress saw a camera crew at the ready.

"I - I was grateful - that the Gamemaker spared my life." Wiress whispered. A large palm rested on her cheek and directed her face upward. She allowed herself to be kissed again. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for my life." She said before the Gamemaker pulled away.

"Such a sweet intelligent young lady." He said beaming. "In two days, she'll be in the Capitol and we are so thrilled to welcome her back!" He smiled at Wiress. "Well, I know you want to dance with me some more, little lady, but Eustacia told me you are to return to the train. Don't want to miss your beauty sleep." Wiress giggled before allowing Eustacia to lock elbows with her. Her dinner waited until she was on the train to make a spectacular appearance on the living room carpet.

"Blah! BLAH!" Wiress gasped before gurgling more mouthwash. She spat again and sighed. The gross taste of the Gamemaker's mouth was still in her own. _One more gurgle._ She gurgled and accidentally swallowed the last cap-full of mouthwash in the bottle. "Oops." She emerged from her bathroom. After a three hour bath followed by her very prolonged mouthwash routine, it was time for bed.

The mutts returned to her dreams causing her to wake up screaming. "Beetee - " She whispered before untangling herself from her sheets. Too afraid to sleep again, she worked on her inventions before Eustacia rapped on her door for breakfast.

District Two was more fascinating that Wiress thought it would be. After much pleading and persuading, Eustacia allowed her to go to a rock quarry where she watched the large machines move rock and polish slabs of granite for countertops and floors. She took notes eagerly and then returned to the Justice Building to prepare for her speech. "I will remember Athena as being strong and determined." Wiress said. She paused. A sniffle echoed through the crowd. Wiress looked at the front row of spectators. A woman who was nearly Athena's double sniffled before resuming her glare directed at Wiress. Wiress took a deep breath to muster up the enthusiasm to say the last line: "If all of you contenders train like her, the odds will definitely be in your favor!" Wiress delivered the last line with a smile and pumping her fist in the air. As expected, the youths in the crowd and their parents cheered. Wiress looked at Athena's mother who walked up to the stage. She grasped Wiress' hand and raised it in the air as the crowd cheered again. Wiress felt a folded piece of paper be pressed through her fingers. Athena's mother walked off the stage and Wiress tucked the paper into her clothes before Eustacia escorted her dinner at the Mayor's house.

Once Wiress was in her bedroom, she unfolded the small note: _My Athena was brainwashed. Do what you can for my daughter._ Tears came to Wiress' eyes before she went to the bathroom. Lighting one of the candles around the sink, she burnt the letter and washed the ashes down the sink. _I'll do what I can for your daughter._ She thought. _I'll do what I can to change things._ She thought as she fell asleep.

The next day, Wiress smiled as a jeweler placed Wendy's birthstone on a necklace. "There you are, little lady, and there's one for your mother." he said as he placed an identical necklace in a small velvet box.

"Thank you." Wiress whispered smiling. She wore the necklace during her speech and through dinner. As this district was closest to the Capitol, several Capitol citizens asked for her hand during the dance after dinner. Thankfully, they did not ask her for a kiss or for her to say anything to the media that was filming the event.

"You looked absolutely darling, my dear!" Eustacia screeched as she escorted Wiress back to the train. "Oh, darling, people just love you!" Wiress smiled and felt her necklace.

"I love this necklace. It helps me when I think of Wendy." Wiress replied. "Wendy would've had so much fun on this tour." Eustacia smiled.

"Well, you just tell the girl next year that if she works hard, she can enjoy a party and dress in lovely dresses after her Games!" The reality of mentoring hit Wiress and she paled. "Oh, my darling! Are you ok?" Eustacia gasped seeing her charge look rather sickly.

"Tired." Wiress whispered feeling her knees knock together under her skirt. Horatio, the stylist, picked her up and carried her back to the train.

"Tomorrow's the Capitol! I'm so excited!" Eustacia screeched. Wiress nodded and saved her tears for when Horatio set her on her bed, dimmed the lights, and closed the door to let her get ready for bed. Wiress buried her face in the pillow and cried. During her visits in the Districts she wondered which children in the crowd would be in the next arena and if she would watch one of her own be crowned victor or whether she'd watch another child win as the one under her care died. She hoped her days at the Capitol would pass quickly so she could return to Beetee and the world of inventing. Their time working on projects made the brutal world of the Games and the Capitol's oppression momentarily dissappear.


	13. Chapter 13

Short sappy chappie for you :)

* * *

Wiress paled and clutched her soft decorative pillow from her bed as the train carried her through the dark tunnel leading to the Capitol. Her brain was reliving the terror she felt as she arrived there for her Games a mere six months ago. _Breathe, Wiress -_ Wiress told herself. She clutched the stone on her necklace. _Wendy!_ She pleaded.

_Relax, Nerdling. You won. Recite pi._ Wendy's thoughts materialized in Wiress' brain.

_3.14159..._ Wiress took deep shaky breaths as she forced herself to recite the 1500 digit sequence she had memorized so far.

_Pretend Beetee's hugging you._ Terrin suggested through The Force. Wiress nodded as tears rolled down her face. _He's thinking about you. Always._

"I think about you too, Terrin and Wendy. Always." Wiress whispered. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes as the Capitol came into view.

"WE'RE HERE!" Eustacia shrieked elated. Wiress smiled and waved out the window at the ecstatic crowds gathering to welcome the Victors' train. "Hurry up!" She ushered Wiress in to the bathroom for her prep-team to give her a once-over before she exited the train. "You get your suite in the training center and everything!" She squealed. Wiress smiled.

"Thank you." She said smiling to cover the fear she felt as flashbacks ran through her brain.

"Oh, and I believe we will be accompanied by another person as you leave the train. Out out out!" She chirped as the train car doors opened. Wiress waved to the screaming crowds as she descended the steps. Her high heels clicked on the colored cobblestones. A dark government-issue car was up ahead parked sideways ready to go down the street intersecting the one leading to the Training Center directly ahead of Wiress and Eustacia. An Avox came from the passenger side door and adjusted his black blazer over his button up red shirt. His gloved hands opened the back-door of the car. He reached in and helped the passenger to his feet.

"BEETEE!" Wiress screamed with shock and delight as Beetee emerged from the car. Beetee smiled sheepishly. He was dressed in a dark blue button up shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He took a few steps away from the car so the driver and escort could drive down the street. "BEETEE! OH BEETEE!" Wiress discarded her shoes and ran down the street nearly drowning in her tears of joy.

"Hey, squirt." Beetee chuckled. He mustered up strength to hoist her into the air as she jumped into his arms and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Oh! They're united at last!" Eustacia screeched loving the moment in the media spotlight. "Poor Beetee Tesla fell ill after our District Six visit and has been recouperating in the Capitol! How are you, young man?" She asked once Beetee put Wiress down.

"Feeling much better." Beetee said smiling even though he was reliving his two days in a Capitol prison. "You patched me up nicely here. I can still pick Wiress up."

"Not if I don't jump!" Wiress teased poking Beetee in the side and winking. She giggled seeing the teasing gleam in Beetee's eyes as he looked at her under his glasses.

"Well, I can make your knees buckle if I _tickle you!_" Beetee laughed as Wiress squealed her protests as she was tickled on national TV.

"BEETEE! NOOOOOOO! BEETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Wiress squeaked loudly before Beetee picked the small giggling ball up. Wiress giggled profusely gazing into his bemused face taking in every feature. Beetee's breath brushed against hers. Wiress's stomach lurched thinking about the Gamemaker in District Four kissing her. Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. Beetee's face went scarlet as Wiress' lips locked around his own.

"Wiress -" He gasped around a second kiss. His lips tingled as he returned her kisses.

"Mmmm -" Wiress sighed. Just then she gasped. _I kissed Beetee in public. Wait - on TV! In front of - EVERYONE! _She squeaked loudly and buried her dark red face into Beetee's neck. "Beetee - oh no - I - I - just kissed you - in front of - everyone!" Beetee chuckled.

"That's ok, squirt." Beetee chuckled setting his small co-inventor down so her bare feet touched the cobblestones. "I didn't mind." He said hoping his blush was a shade lighter than hers. "Uh - shall we head to the Training Center now?" Wiress nodded eagerly. He looped his elbow with hers and held her hand with his free hand. Eustacia followed screeching and squealing about the wonderful time they would have over the next two days. As Beetee and Wiress squeezed their hands with their fingers entwined, they knew they would manage this visit to the Capitol. They had each other and each other's love.


	14. Chapter 14

Wiress pushed open the door to District Three suite of the training center. "Oh -" She gasped before grasping Beetee's hand in an iron grip.

"It's ok, squirt." Beetee whispered reassuringly. "It's always weird coming in the first time."

"What's wrong?" Eustacia asked. "Does the room decor not suit you?"

"It's being back." Wiress explained tears streaming down her face. "Remembering." Beetee picked her up before she buried her face into his shoulder and cried.

"Ssssh," Beetee soothed. "Let's sit on the couch, Wiress." He settled her next to her and held her as she cried. Tears trickled down Beetee's cheeks as he remembered Curie his mentor, Milly his district partner, Wendy, Terrin, and Max passing through this suite never to return. "We're going home after this. Just remember that, sweetie."

"I hate remembering -"

"Sssh -" Beetee whispered before kissing her on the forehead before a wet kiss was placed on his cheek. "Hey, squirt." He used his fingers to tip Wiress' chin up so he was looking into her eyes. "How are you doing?"

"Ok." Wiress whispered as she blushed and smiled. "Did - did you want a kiss?" Beetee chuckled.

"That's ok, Wiress." He paused. "Why did you do that, Wiress?" Wiress blushed a dark crimson.

"Because I love you." Wiress replied. "And -" She hesitated and looked away thinking about the kiss forced upon her by the Gamemaker. "And - because the other one was gross." She said quickly before burying her face in the cloth of Beetee's shirt.

"Wiress?" Beetee asked concerned. Wiress shook her head and began sobbing. "Wiress, squirt, I promise you can tell me anything. As your mentor." His heart twisted seeing the shame in Wiress' eyes. "Oh, Wiress, what happened?"

"I - I -" Wiress squeaked. "A Gamemaker - he was in District Four. He - He made me kiss him - and it was gross, Beetee - and -" Beetee's fists clenched. In one motion, he stood up and was vaguely aware of his foot connecting with a mahogany coffee table near the couch. Wiress curled into a ball and buried her face in the couch cushions as Beetee broke the ornate lamp on the corner table cursing the name of the Capitol and President Snow. "BEETEE!" Wiress screamed as Beetee overturned a table near the wall and put his fist through the mirror. "Beetee - stop - please - stop - I'm scared!"

Wiress' voice made Beetee freeze with his fist poised in midair to break something else. Shaking with fury, Beetee knelt down on the ground. "Beetee?" Wiress asked terrified. "Beetee?" A Peacekeeper came into the room with Eustacia following behind him crying about the broken table, lamp, and mirror.

"I'm sorry." Beetee said to the Peacekeeper. "You can fine me for the damage." He paused.

"What was the cause of this?" The Peacekeeper asked looking around before pulling a pad of paper out of his pocket to begin writing a ticket and crime report.

"I - I heard about - another man doing something to my Wiress that she didn't like. I got mad." The Peacekeeper nodded curtly.

"If you weren't on your bloody Victory Tour, you would be in prison tonight. Now straighten up, young man!" the Peacekeeper barked. "Send them to the mentor rooms." He commanded Eustacia before leaving the suite.

"Go to your room." Eustacia commanded sharply. "Oooh - Oh - what a beautiful lamp!" She whimpered looking at the shards of the glass and metal lamp on the floor.

Wiress followed Beetee to his room. "Beetee - why - why did you get that mad?" Wiress asked once Beetee had settled himself on his bed and Wiress was sure he wouldn't break anything else.

"I don't like people touching you like that, Wiress." He replied curtly looking down at the ground with his hands in his lap.

"Because you love me?" Wiress asked. Beetee sighed looking into Wiress' face that still had childlike innocence.

"Yes, Wiress." He said slowly. "I love you. But not like you think I do." Wiress's brow furrowed.

"You don't want to marry me when I grow up?" Beetee chuckled and blushed.

"I probably will, Wiress." He said smiling and taking her hands. "I'll love you like an overprotective older brother until you grow up." He looked into her eyes searching for any hint of deep disappointment.

"You think the Capitol thinks I love you like - like - um -" Wiress paused searching for the right descriptor.

"A boyfriend?" Beetee finished as Wiress blushed. "Who knows what they think, squirt." He sighed before smiling and ruffling her hair. He tried the bedroom door to find it had been locked. "Well, as we're stuck in here, want to show me your inventing notebook?" Wiress' eyes lit up.

"Oh, Beetee! I kept on drawing when you were gone! I'll show you everything!" Wiress gushed pulling her notebook out of her bag that was still slung around her shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

"HURRY UP!" Eustacia screeched pounding on Beetee's door after he and Wiress had been working for several hours. "YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR TONIGHT!" Wiress looked at the ornate gold rimmed clock on the wall across from Beetee's bed. They were at his desk drawing her inventions and filing out paperwork to submit several designs to the Panem Copyright and Patent Administration.

"It's only two o'clock!" Wiress called. Suddenly she gasped and wrenched open the door. "Eustacia! We have to go to the patent office!"

"What?" Eustacia cried in frustration. "Now?" She looked Wiress up and down and scowled. She had changed out of her first outfit into a purple turtle-neck with shimmery thread running through it, a black pencil-skirt, and black boots. Beetee had picked out the most 'business-like' clothes he could find in her room. He was wearing his black slacks and blue shirt.

"I have to turn in my inventions! We finalized them!" Wiress snapped. "What did you _think_ we were doing? Our hair?"

"Just tell us when we need to be back." Beetee said coming to the door. "The interview isn't until 10pm anyway."

"But - we - your hair! Your dress!" Eustacia wailed before wagging her three inch bright green fingernails at Wiress. "Out of all visits, you should be _fully prepped_ for the honor of visiting the Capitol!" Wiress scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"And out of all my visits, I am closest to the patent office so I can submit my designs and do something _useful." _She retorted. "I wasn't dragged all the way back to the Training Center to look pretty!"

"YES YOU WERE, YOUNG LADY!" Hurrying out of the suite, Wiress and Beetee ignored Eustacia as she screamed and tripped after them in her five inch high heels while fluffing her wig. "COME BACK HERE!" Her screaming was muffled by Wiress slamming the door in her face.

"There," Wiress huffed as Beetee smiled at her. "Now we can go."

"Eustacia brings out your spunk, doesn't she, my sweet livewire?" Beetee asked tenderly grinning at his young charge.

"Yeah, but you give me the courage to talk back." Wiress replied before reaching up and tugging on Beetee's shoulder. Puzzled, he leaned down toward Wiress before her lips touched his. "I love you."

"Wiress -" Beetee stammered blushing as his hormonal thirteen year old protege grinned and nuzzled her nose against his. "I don't mind you kissing me - but - I -"

"Nothing serious until I'm grown." Wiress whispered winking. "Doesn't stop me from loving you, my Beetee." She took his hand and pulled him through the lobby of the training center before flagging down a cab to take them to the patent office. Beetee beamed with pride as Wiress presented her portfolio to one of the officers. They left the office with copies of her work stamped as 'accepted pending final review.'

Eustacia scowled at her charges as they sat around the dining room table eating a late lunch of chicken, tomato, and avocado sandwiches. They had entered the suite just as lunch was being served to Eustacia and the prep-teams. "Beetee, I tink someting is up by nose." Wiress gasped. At the sight of avocado sticking out of Wiress' nostrils resembling a large booger, Beetee howled with laughter.

"Get that out of your nose, young lady!" Eustacia snapped. Wiress and Beetee exchanged satisfied glances before Wiress wiped her nose with her napkin. "You two ought to be properly ashamed of yourselves! We missed a fine luncheon in your honor thanks to your running off!" She whined with a voice resembling nails on a chalkboard. Beetee continued eating in silence. "DON'T YOU TWO EVEN CARE ABOUT THE CELEBRATIONS IN YOUR HONOR?" Shrugging, Wiress drank her lemonade mixed with real strawberry puree. She and Beetee had decided to give Eustacia the silent treatment for a good part of the day. "Well, hurry up, we have a lot to do for your interview!" Wiress nodded.

"What will you say?" Beetee asked Wiress over desert of sherbet and angel food cake. They were taking advantage of Eustacia's absence as she was in her room primping. The prep teams were getting their supplies ready and would call Wiress back to the Remake room in half an hour.

"I dunno." Wiress said. Tears came to her eyes and she grasped Beetee's hand. "I just - I'm just thinking about how every tribute knows the pre-Games interview is their goodbye." She paused to wipe her eyes. "I'm glad I'm here. I'm glad I get to see you again. But twenty-three others didn't. It's not fair - Beetee - It's just not fair - and - it hurts so bad!"

"Wiress," Beetee said gently. "Wiress, dear, you can't go saying that tonight."

"I know, but Beetee, I feel it." Wiress said around sniffles.

"Me too." Beetee said as he pushed back his chair and patted his knees. Wiress hurried over and settled herself into her lap. "I felt that on my first Victory Tour too. It never goes away."

"You'll help me." Wiress whispered through her tears. "For the rest of our lives." Beetee smiled.

"Yes, Wiress. Yes, I will. We'll make it through as survivors together." Wiress smiled and took Beetee's hands in her own. She kissed his palms and the tips of his fingers.

"I love you so much, Beetee -" Wiress choked out through her tears. "Please - just hold me. Hold me and never let me go -" Her request ended in a sob as Beetee wrapped his arms around her and held her. Rubbing her back and kissing her forehead, he whispered his reassurances.

Wiress took a deep breath as the platform rose carrying her to the stage where Caesar Flickerman was waiting. Her hair was in an elaborate up-do with gold, silver, and copper wires woven through her tresses. She wore a spaghetti strap silver dress that had a puffy layered skirt and two inch silver heels. Her outfit was complete with matching silver gloves and a dark emerald shawl that she was using to wipe away tears. "And here we are, ladies and gentlemen, with Wiress Carpenter! Victor of the Forty-Eighth Hunger Games!" The crowd roared their applause as Wiress gave them a shy smile. "Come here, Wiress, darling!" Caesar crooned. "Oh you look lovely tonight!"

"Thank you." Wiress said quietly tentatively walking toward Caesar. She sat daintily on the stool provided to her.

"Why the tears?" Caesar asked concerned as a small line of tears trickled down from Wiress' large eyes.

"Oh -" Gulping, Wiress took deep breaths to regain herself. "Well - I just thought of my first interview when I was here with Max and Lock and Taylor. When we sat around the circle and had our chance to talk. I just miss them."

"I'm sure you do, but don't you think they must be proud of you?" Wiress nodded. "How do you like the Capitol this second time around?"

"I'm happy because I know I'm coming back home." Wiress answered truthfully. She caught sight of Beetee in the front row who was smiling at her. "Oh, and Beetee and I visited the patent office!" Her excitement caused Beetee to smile even wider. "We submitted my designs and I'll be listed as the co-inventor since I'm not sixteen yet. That's the age where you can submit designs independently!" The light glinted in the wires in her hair as she bounced excitedly.

"Do you agree with that?" Caesar asked. Wiress nodded.

"Beetee's taught me a lot, but I have a lot to learn." Wiress smiled tenderly at her mentor. "I'm so happy he's my mentor and co-inventor. He just makes me - so happy." Sighs echoed through the audience at her sentiment. Grinning, Wiress caught a blushing Beetee's eye before she winked.

"Well, I'm happy you have fount a talent as a Victor!" Caesar said happily. "Now, in a few short months you will be back watching two young contenders take the stage in preparation for _their _Games!" Wiress forced a smile even though she felt dizzy. "What would you say to them about life as a Victor to encourage them?" Wiress thought as she gazed out at the expectant audience. _  
_

"I would say your best moments as a Victor are parcel days. I remember getting my box of hair ribbons when Beetee won." She flashed a smile meant for Beetee but knew it would be broadcast throughout Panem. "And Beetee will help you find a talent that takes your mind off the Games so you're not re-living your time in the arena over and over again." The audience was completely silent as tears silently streamed down Wiress' face. "I'd tell them never to give up."

"That was very well said, Miss Carpenter." Caesar said solemnly after a moment. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Wiress Carpenter!" A wave of applause and cheers washed over the stage as Wiress smiled and waved for the cameras. After a dinner, dance, and the final reception at the Presidential Mansion, she was free to return to District Three and lose herself in her inventions once more.


	16. Chapter 16

Wiress and Beetee linked arms and walked into a large ballroom dubbed Caesar's Palace to a standing ovation. The ballroom was located in a hotel next to the Training Center. Hunger Games sponsors and Capitol citizens that paid for a pricey ticket to the event stood around the round tables scattered throughout the room. A large square oak dance floor was in the center of the room. "Cheers to Wiress Carpenter!" A woman with a dress covered in peacock feathers squealed as she raised her glass of dark red wine. Wiress smiled and shook hands with people who jabbering and shrieking as were touching her shawl and hair before tugging Beetee toward the dance floor.

"C'mon, Beetee!" Wiress squealed.

"Wiress - I don't usually dance." Beetee stammered before the DJ put an upbeat song on the sound-system. It was a popular song as the Capitolites began singing over the thump of the bass. Beetee moved with the music and managed to twirl Wiress several times as she giggled and spun before taking his hands again. "You like to dance don't you, my livewire?" Wiress grinned before kissing Beetee on the cheek.

"I like dancing with you." Wiress breathed before wrapping Beetee in a hug.

"Well, that was a song for the young ones! Let's everyone give a hand to Wiress and Beetee from District Three!" The DJ announced. The room cheered. "And now, the kitchen staff is done preparing our meal for the evening! Feel free to come to the buffet and then dance off the extra calories!" The DJ put on slower music that would set the mood for dinner and conversation.

"Beetee!" Wiress gasped. "Look how big the dessert table is!" Beetee's gaze followed hers as her large eyes drank in the assortment of cheesecake, angel-food cake, chocolate cake, fruit pie, chocolate mints, and what looked like small tarts.

"Dinner first, squirt." Beetee whispered into Wiress' ear as he steered over to the other tables. "Pace yourself." He whispered. "There's enough food here to feed the Engineering Academy for a week." Wiress nodded as she grabbed a small roll resembling a District Three roll and some salad and fruit. An Avox beckoned them to their table of honor that was decorated with a silver table cloth that had gears and circuit patterns embroidered in gold thread.

"Hey, Beetee, what if this was a real circuit board?" Wiress asked. "Look! Your drink is the battery and it goes to my fork which is the switch and -" She began moving things around on the table to different places on the circuit patterns in the cloth. "See?"

"Silly girl." Beetee chuckled smiling at her. "I'm glad you're having fun." Wiress smiled at him before they ate their first course. Wiress allowed herself three bowls of soup.

"I'm getting full." She whimpered to Beetee as she began eating her steak dinner.

"Maybe we can dance and let your stomach rest." Beetee suggested gently.

"I don't want to waste my food though." Beetee kissed her on the forehead. Wiress nibbled at her steamed broccoli and watched the partygoers dancing or mingling at the buffet. "Beetee, how can they go back to the buffet table again and again?"

"They're used to eating a lot here, Wiress." Beetee explained quickly as Wiress finished her dinner. She eyed the dessert table before grinning.

"Maybe we can dance and then get dessert." Wiress suggested.

"It's time to get ready for your dance, Wiress." Horatio her stylist announced as he approached the table.

"She just finished dinner." Beetee said trying to stall for time. "No one likes dancing on a fully stomach." Horatio raised his eyebrows.

"She can manage." He narrowed his eyes at Beetee. "This was part of the bargin, remember?" Beetee nodded. "Good. You better remember." Horatio smiled at Wiress with a sly glint in his eye that made her shudder. "Come, dear." Wiress gulped wondering what deal he and Beetee had made and why Horatio was looking at her as if she was a giant plate of food.

"Yes, Horatio." She took Horatio's hand as he escorted her to an adjoining room that was turned into a makeshift Remake room. Her prep-team was waiting eagerly.

"Drink this. Go over there." Horatio pointed to a large metal sink as he placed a small plastic champange flute filled with clear liquid into Wiress' hands.

"Why do I need to drink it over there?" Wiress asked before sipping it. "Mm. It's sweet." She drank the whole thing before gagging. Horatio dragged her over to the sink as her dinner made a reappearance. Wiress raised her tearstained face from the sink a few minutes later. "Why did you make me get sick?" She whimpered.

"You can't dance on an empty stomach. You'll get more dinner after you're done." He said. "Come over here." Wiress shakily came over to Horatio who helped her out of her dress and underpants. She stared at him as he looked her up and down. "You know what to do." The prep team chattered and laughed among themselves as they powdered Wiress' skin and painted silver gears and wires on her skin from her face to her her feet. After they were satisfied, Horatio came back and handed Wiress a small set of silver underpants and bra. "Get you shoes on."

"But - I'm not dressed." Wiress squeaked looking at herself painted and powdered in the mirror. The prep-team laughed hysterically. "This is the worst prank _ever_! Give me my dress!" She snapped at the prep-team.

"Oh, we put it in the hamper already." One of them teased in a sing-song voice. Wiress pushed her aside and hurried to the hamper before Horatio grabbed her roughly.

"You're going out _there, silly girl!_ _Now!_ People are waiting for you!" Wiress glared at him.

"If you think I'm going out there in my underwear, you're mistaken!" She snapped. "I will not be disgraced like that even in front of _Capitolites_!" She yanked her shoes off and held one in her right hand menacingly. "I still remember how to club someone over the head with a blunt object and you've never had any Hunger Games training at all." Horatio raised his eyebrows at the small irate growling thirteen year old in front of him.

"You have two choices, young lady." He said smugly knowing Wiress couldn't do anything to him without great repercussion. "You can go out there as you are in your underwear and bra, or you can dance just like your dear mentor did - naked in front of his sponsors." Wiress gasped and dropped her shoe.

"You didn't!" She gasped horrified. "You didn't do that to my Beetee!" The prep team laughed as someone pulled a tablet computer out of a cosmetic bag. It looked like the ancient iPad people once carried around. Wiress gasped as she saw a video of Beetee in that same room dancing in front of the sponsors who leered at him. He was indeed naked with gears and wires painted everywhere on his body. Wiress squeaked and covered her eyes as the camera zoomed in on detail work on a certain area of Beetee's person. "Oh - my poor Beetee -" She gulped. "Fine." She snapped putting her shoes on. "Then we can be left alone." She marched to the doors and put on a brave face before whispering sadly, "Oh my wires, Beetee, I'll be brave because you had to be." She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

"And there she is! My - I can see why they took a bit more time to decorate our young Victor! Look at how she shimmers!" The DJ announced. Wiress smiled a fake smile and waved at the crowd as she came to the dance floor. She blew kisses and began dancing as the music played. One by one, sponsors came up and danced closely with her trailing their hands and lips over her body. Wiress giggled and kissed them back hoping they were satisfied enough to leave.

After what seemed like an eternity on the dance floor, Eustacia came in. Horatio came to the dance floor beaming as he helped Wiress into a floor-length fur coat. As Beetee took Wiress' hand, she willed herself not to throw herself sobbing into his arms. Instead she held her head high and waved to the crowd as she left the ballroom and hotel. Once in the District Three suite, Wiress clung to Beetee and cried. "Sssh, Wiress, you did ok. They won't touch you again." Beetee soothed into her ear and kissed her forehead. "That part is done, my beautiful girl."

"Oh - Beetee -" Wiress sobbed.

"Hey, squirt, I know you have to start all over with dinner, so Eustacia and I were able to bring some home." He nodded to the Avox who put a plate of steak, broccoli, mashed potatoes, and warm bread on the coffee table. "Let's go change into your bathrobe." Beetee helped Wiress out of her coat in her room and tugged her bathrobe over her skin covered in goosebumps. "What sort of bath bubbles do you like? What scent?" He asked.

"Flowers." Wiress whispered as Beetee helped her get settled on the couch. He set a dessert plate next to her meal that had small samples of all the desserts available in the ballroom.

"After she's done, fix her a bubble bath with the flower-scented soap and make sure it's strong enough to get this body make-up off." Beetee instructed the Avox. "Wanna watch a movie, squirt?" Beetee asked a sniffling Wiress as she picked at her food.

"They just have Hunger Games ones." Wiress whimpered.

"I brought some from home." Beetee said. He held up a DVD case that had a planet on it. "Physics of the Universe. I also have a lecture the principal gave on robotics when he was head of one of the factories." Wiress nodded. "Which one do you want to watch?"

"The one on space." Beetee nodded and put it in the DVD player.

"Ok, squirt. Just relax." Wiress nodded and took Beetee's hand in hers. Feeling trembling lips touch his skin, Beetee looked at Wiress. "I love you, squirt. You'll be ok. And this time, you get to keep all your dinner." He watched as Wiress ate and was soon engrossed in the DVD. As quietly and as quickly as he could, he tiptoed out of the room and met Eustacia in the hallway outside of the suite.

"Her sponsors are waiting." Eustacia said as she checked her schedule on her clipboard. She smirked at him and ran her fingertips down his cheek and down the buttons of his shirt. "They missed you, Mr. Handsome." Beetee willed himself not to be sick on Eustacia's shoes and forced a smile.

"It's all for my Wiress, so I can't complain." Beetee remarked before going back to the hotel. Even though he knew he'd subject his own body to shame, he vowed to do his best to spare Wiress from the Capitol's carnal needs.


	17. Chapter 17

Wiress woke up startled after a dream where she was forced to walk down the streets of the Capitol wearing her underwear. Tears came to her eyes thinking about the leering gazes of her sponsors and unnaturally dyed hands and long painted fingernails on her skin. Tiptoeing out of her room, she came out into the hallway as the door to the suite opened. "Just let me sleep, Eustacia!" Wiress' eyes widened as she heard Beetee arguing loudly with Eustacia. Wiress hid behind the door as she watched Beetee make his way down the hallway. His gait was off as he walked bowlegged down the hallway with his shirt wrinkled and buttoned wrong. His hair was messy and his glasses were bent out of shape.

"Beetee!" Wiress gasped running into his room as he was about to close the door.

"Wiress! Go back to your room!" Beetee snapped shocked she was awake and horrified she was seeing him in his present state.

"No!" Wiress replied stamping her foot and folding her arms. "You're hurt and I want to take care of you." Beetee sighed. "What happened?" Beetee paused and stared at the floor. "Beetee!" Wiress cried. "Tell me! Please!"

"Wiress," Beetee began. "I don't want to explain everything right now, especially not to a thirteen year old girl." In spite of his stalling, he saw the gears turning in Wiress' brain as she worked out what happened herself. He sighed knowing hiding his circumstances from the precocious inventor was futile.

"Why did you let the Capitol people hurt you? Was it because of me?" Wiress asked softly as she reached for Beetee's hand. Beetee sat on his bed exhausted as he twined his fingers through his hair and gripped it until his knuckles were white. "Why did they hurt you?"

"They - some people like it." Wiress nodded with a grim understanding.

"Was this the deal you made with Horatio? I could dance and not be hurt and you could be hurt worse?" Beetee was silent.

"Yes, and don't ask me anything else." Beetee muttered.

"I can figure stuff out." Wiress stated matter-of-factly. "Did they - make you do - you-know-what?" Beetee sighed. Wiress took that as a yes and wordlessly handed him a soft bathrobe and pajamas. "I'll still marry you even if they did." Beetee had no idea how to respond to her comment. However, he was grateful that she hadn't turned away and seen him as disgusting. "Do you have to take a bath?"

"Wiress, you are _not_ bathing me." Beetee said firmly as he stood up wincing. "I can manage that part myself." He took a step and grabbed a chair to steady himself.

"But you're almost falling down now." Wiress protested. Beetee sighed. "You can put your bathrobe on. I'll close my eyes. Then I can help you in the shower and then close my eyes again." In spite of his situation, Beetee smiled at Wiress who was sitting cross-legged on his bed with her eyes squeezed shut. He sighed and gingerly changed into his bathrobe. Putting a hand on Wiress' shoulder, he walked beside her as she went into the bathroom and filled the tub with lukewarm water, adding some soothing oils. "I'm going to close my eyes again, Beetee!" She announced.

"I'm going to get my bathrobe wet, squirt." Beetee pointed out. "Could you get me another one when I'm in here?"

"You can just lift it when you get in the tub. Like you're wearing a skirt and have to step over something." Wiress explained.

"Hm. I've never had that experience of wearing a skirt in my life, my dear." Beetee quipped causing Wiress to giggle profusely as she held her hands over her face. Beetee settled himself into the tub. Making sure Wiress' eyes were still closed, he removed his sopping wet robe and tossed it on Wiress' feet.

"Bye, Beetee." Wiress called. She took his bathrobe out into the hall and got the night avox to exchange it for a clean one. "Beeeeeeeteeeee!" Wiress called at the bathroom door.

"Hang it on the door, squirt." Beetee called. Wiress hung the bathrobe on a hook inside the bathroom door before climbing onto Beetee's bed to wait until he was done. Some time later, she was awakened by Beetee gently shaking her. "You fell asleep, sweetie." Wiress grinned at him through large sleepy eyes. She moved over so Beetee could climb under the covers in his soft pajamas. She smoothed the covers over his form and curled up on top of the blankets and sheets as she pulled the comforter over herself.

"Good night." Wiress whispered kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks for your help, Wiress." Beetee whispered.

"You're my best friend and boyfriend when I get older." Wiress explained. Beetee blushed before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around his small companion.

"I know, Wiress dear. For that, I'm grateful."


	18. Chapter 18

Beetee opened his eyes as small hands prodded his face. "Wiress," He muttered staring into a small concerned face. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure your face isn't bruised." Wiress explained. Beetee smiled at her and took her hands in his.

"How did I become so lucky to have a friend like you?" He asked. To answer, Wiress blushed a dark red.

"You helped me win my Games. You're the best inventor ever, and you're nice." She whispered before she hopped off the bed. "I'm bringing breakfast!" Beetee smiled as he heard her feet patter down the hallway. He sighed thinking about the Capitol's presence in Wiress' life. There was a delicate balance between shielding her from as much unpleasantness as he could and gently telling the truth when she figured things out on her own. He wondered what life would be like had she not been reaped. She would most likely watch him bring home tributes or watch them perish in the Games. How that would affect her perception of him, he didn't know. They would still communicate about inventing, but would they still be as close? More importantly, would Wiress' crush on him be as strong and would his desire to reciprocate - at the appropriate time - still remain? A small singing voice roused him from his musings as Wiress sang before placing a tray of cereal, fruit, and hot-chocolate on his lap. "Hi, my Beetee!" She said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Come here, squirt." Beetee chuckled patting the bed.

"But - Beetee, I need to get my own breakfast." Wiress pointed out.

"I'll show you a trick." Beetee said as he opened the drawer on the nightstand. He lifted a radio and paged room-service. "Cereal, fruit, and hot-chocolate please." He said as Wiress raised her eyebrows. "For a sweet young lady who deserves some pampering this morning." He said smiling as he placed the pager back in the drawer. A few minutes later, Mrs. Williams came in with Wiress' food on a tray.

"Thanks!" Wiress breathed. "Mmmm! I get breakfast served when I'm in my Beetee's bed!" She squealed causing Beetee to choke on his hot-chocolate.

"Wiress - could you _please_ re-phrase that?" He yelped.

"Why?" Wiress asked confused as she sipped her hot-chocolate much more daintily. Sighing, Beetee looked at his small fellow Victor.

"It makes it seem like we're - in an indecent relationship, Wiress, squirt." Beetee explained gently. "Wiress, even though your IQ is 180 and your survived the Arena and you can invent almost anything Panem would ever need, you're still too young for me."

"When will I be old enough?" Wiress asked curiously as her large eyes searched Beetee's face.

"Why? So you can count down the days?" Beetee asked teasingly as he ruffled her hair. "Tell you what, squirt, when I think it's time, I'll ask you to be my girlfriend." Wiress grinned. "Want it to be a surprise?" Wiress nodded eagerly.

"Pinkie-swear?" Wiress asked offering him her right pinkie. Beetee extended his right pinkie and linked it with hers.

"Pinkie-swear." Beetee chuckled. "You did that with Wendy, didn't you." Wiress nodded and grinned. After breakfast, they lounged around watching the DVDs Beetee had brought from District Three. Their thoughts of the Victory Tour disappeared with their discussions of astrophysics and mechanical engineering.

"Come, dearies!" Eustacia squealed looking extremely excited. "Hurry hurry hurry now! Let's put away our drawings!" Wiress and Beetee looked up from a sheet of paper on the coffee table filled with sketches and equations. "We have an excellent lunch waiting! With President Snow himself!" Wiress gasped as Beetee paled. "Yes, my dearie! Oh, what an honor - oh - we must get you prepared right away!" Wiress grasped Beetee's hand seconds before they were wrenched away from each other by their screeching prep-teams.

Wiress stood tall in a black dress that had gold and silver fibers running its length to resemble wires. The dress itself was sleeveless coming into a round neck in the front and back. A short-sleeved silver sweater was over the dress. Beetee was wearing an all black shirt and pants outfit accentuated by a silver tie. "Come in. Please be seated." President Snow said at the dining room table of the District Three suite.

"Thank you, sir." Beetee said as he and Wiress sat across from the President. Mrs. Williams brought the three of them a plate of chicken in white sauce surrounded by tender cooked broccoli and carrots. She poured President Snow a glass full of dark blood red wine. Beetee and Wiress' glasses were filled with sparkling apple cider. Wiress and Beetee tentatively began eating after the President took the first bite of his food.

"Now, you both may have noticed that the Districts are a bit restless on this tour." Wiress nodded before giving Beetee a fearful look. "I am quite worried about this myself, young Miss Carpenter." President Snow continued. "Though, you have made an attempt to calm the citizens and remind them of the Capitol's compassion, unrest is in the air." He paused to let the words sink in. Wiress simply nodded attempting to keep her face neutral even though she was quite panicked. "I would like to extend an offer to you." Wiress nodded to show she was listening. "You will spend several months after the Victory Tour in the Capitol making educational videos about the technology used in the Capitol. You will also be available to the Gamemakers to assist them in developing technology for future Games." Wiress gasped and willed herself not to be sick all over the table. "You will return to District Three for the Reaping to escort the new tributes to the arena."

"Mr. President, I would very much like to make videos about technology." Wiress began in earnest. "However, I would like to stay in District Three. I'd like to help the factories improve on making the technololgy. Beetee and I both do." She added glancing at a very pale-faced Beetee.

"Wiress," President Snow said quietly with a dangerous edge in his voice. "I know you are young and would like to remain in a familiar environment. Many young teenagers do. However, we think you are special. We would _very much_ like your presence in the Capitol."

"May I ask a question, Mr. President?" Beetee asked hoping his voice was even and not betraying the fear he felt for his protege. "Will her role be restricted to that of technology assistant?" President Snow smiled at him.

"I know what you are asking, young man." He said leering at Beetee as Wiress reached out and wrapped her hand around his. "We will not take her from you as you plan to take her for yourself when she comes of age." Beetee's blood ran cold at the President's chuckle. "However, you wouldn't mind doing a bit of dancing for us, would you, Miss Carpenter?" Wiress was silent.

"I cannot say no to you, Mr. President." Wiress answered truthfully feeling the Capitol's iron grip close around her.

"Very well then. I shall see you later this evening at your party." President Snow said smugly as he left the table. Wiress smiled as she locked her large eyes full of courage and determination onto his. Beetee shook the President's hand with an iron grip as he kept his face neutral. Hands grasped, they stood silently and watched him exit the District Three suite.


	19. Chapter 19

The Presidential Mansion's Banquet Room was lit exclusively with candle-light coming from the tealights on the round tables flanked with plush cushions and the faint light of the clouds attached to the ceiling. Musicians on the clouds played soft music that swelled as the doors opened. "Oh -" Wiress gasped getting a view of the room before a spotlight shone on her and Beetee as they walked arm in arm into the room. They were in the same clothes they wore when dining with President Snow. "Beetee - look!" She gasped as the spotlight bathed one of the clouds in light. "The pulley system!" Beetee chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I'm sure you can ask the building manager for a blueprint later, squirt." He laughed before kissing her cheek. The crowd cheered as the two eagerly waved. Wiress blew kisses to the crowd causing them to go wild. Beetee pulled Wiress to the large dance floor that was as big as two school gymnasiums. Wiress glanced at the gems laid in the woodwork before Beetee pulled her close to him and they began dancing. "Before anyone can take you away from me." Beetee whispered.

"Oh, Beetee -" Wiress whispered. She rested her cheek against his shirt pocket and breathed in his scent as they moved across the floor. True to Beetee's word, after they were allowed to eat dinner at a special table made of pure gold, several people asked for Wiress' hand for several songs.

"May I have the young inventor's hand?" A Capitol man asked Beetee as he held Wiress in his protective grasp.

"Certainly." Beetee said though his heart screamed otherwise. Placing a gentle kiss on Wiress' cheek, he squeezed her hands before releasing them. "Be gentle. Please be gentle." He begged.

"Certainly." The Capitol man said as his bright green eyes hungrily drank in Wiress' face. Wiress bravely smiled into his orchid colored face before looking longingly at Beetee.

"See you soon, squirt." Beetee said forcing himself to go to the drink table.

"So, my inventor, do you know who I am?" The orchid-skinned man asked as he pressed his bright orange lips to Wiress' skin causing her to shudder as her stomach twisted.

"N-no." Wiress replied fighting back a wave of nausea.

"I am Denovius the Minister of Communications and Technology." The man's orange lips worked down Wiress' neck as he spoke. "I would very much like your company when you are in the Capitol, my dear." Using his fingers, Devonius lifted Wiress' chin for her eyes to meet his. "I will be gentle like I promised your Beetee." He whispered before kissing her deeply. "Wiress." He whispered as nibbled on her lips as his fingers began to unzip her dress under her silver sweater. "Sweet girl -" He whispered against the sensitive skin her her neck before kissing her again. Suddenly he lost his grip on Wiress giving her the chance to back out of his arms. As the man fell forward, Wiress got a glimpse of Beetee's face contorted in fury as he swung a mahogany stool by its feet toward the Capitol man.

"BEETEE!" Wiress screamed as Beetee swung the stool a second time. A sickening crack resounded through the room as the lip of the round flat sitting surface connected with Devonius' skull. Instead of giving Beetee pause, the sound invigorated him as he brought the stool down forcefully along the man's back. "BEETEE - STOP! YOU'LL GET IN TROUBLE - PLEASE STOP!" Blood began pooling on the oak and gem floor as it seeped out of the man's shirt collar and the back of his shirt. In a desperate move Wiress ran in front of Beetee as he swung the stool to deliver the death blow.

With a scream of rage, Beetee threw the stool before wrapping Wiress in a powerful hug. "Beetee - what did you do - they'll be so mad - oh - Beetee -" Wiress sobbed.

"Don't tell me you let him do that, Wiress!" Beetee screamed shaking her shoulders.

"I didn't - I didn't -" Wiress gasped before falling to her knees sobbing. "I was scared, Beetee, but the Capitol has us in its hands - they always have - oh - Beetee - we can't escape and we can't get in any more trouble!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF PANEM! WHAT HAPPENED?" Eustacia wailed running to the scene. The music had stopped and the partygoers seemed frozen in shock. Several Capitolites had cried and fainted at the sight of Devonius' blood on the floor.

"I can explain." Wiress said.

"Wiress - no -" Beetee pleaded in her ear as he held her tighter. "My sweet Wiress - no!"

"Do explain your mentor's actions, sweetie." Eustacia coaxed in an overly sweet voice that barely masked her mockery. "After all, we still are on national TV."

"Beetee has always protected me." Wiress began. As she closed her eyes to collect her thoughts, memories flooded her brain. Beetee stepped on the stage as he was reaped. Wiress and Wendy cried for him in the arena. Wiress pleaded for Beetee to bring Wendy and Terrin back from the arena, and images from her own reaping and Games flashed across her brain. "From the moment my sister and best friend were reaped to the time I was reaped and ever since I came back." Wiress paused briefly to gauge the Capitolites' reactions. They were hanging on with every word yet looking puzzled as if they had never considered her point of view. "Two years ago, all I knew was learning about inventing and becoming an engineer. I didn't realize that the outside world - the rest of Panem had an impact on my life. Beetee knew though. He knew that the outside world could either hurt me or help me. He saw my sadness with my sister and best friend died. He saw the fear I had when I was in the Games. He can't make all the hurt from the outside world go away, but protects me with everything he has." Wiress took a step back and took Beetee's hand in his. "And in return I try and protect him with everything I have because the only safety we have is in each other." Wiress was silent as she let her words sink in. They were words of rebellion, but they were the truth and the only explanation she could give.

"Very well. You and Beetee will be escorted to your room at once." Eustacia said after a long pause. Beetee's hand was warm around Wiress' hand as he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "We'll take care of everything in the morning." They went to a room in the Presidential Mansion basement. It was decorated lavishly but with no windows. Wiress knew she was being watched in excruciating detail.

"Hey, Wiress." Beetee whispered wrapping her in his arms. "My beautiful girl. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm grateful for you too." Wiress said quietly through her tears. Beetee tenderly wiped them away with his fingers.

"Let's get some rest, ok? It's been a long night." Wiress nodded. Though they didn't know what the Capitol had for them or how the people in the Districts of Panem reacted to Wiress' speech, they knew they had the night to rest in the safety of each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Two Peacekeepers stood by Wiress and Beetee as they walked hand in hand into the chambers of the Panem Supreme Court. "All rise for the emergency session of the Panem Supreme Court." The clerk announced. President Snow and another Capitol official stood as nine Justices filed into their places at the bench.

"We are called here in the matter of the Capitol versus Beetee Tesla and Wiress Carpeter." The Chief Justice, designated by the gold woven into his black robe, announced. "Mr. Beetee Tesla, how do you plead in the assault and battery of Communications and Technology Minister Devonius Smith?"

"Guilty, Your Honor." Beetee replied as his hand twitched in Wiress's.

"And Miss Wiress Carpenter, how do you plead in attempting to incite a rebellion through the use of public appearances and televised media?" Wiress swallowed and blinked back tears.

"Guilty, Your Honor." She managed above a whisper.

"The Court has reviewed the evidence and has affirmed both your guilty pleas." A woman in a turquoise wig announced. "The Court has also met and will present your sentences." She nodded at the Chief Justice to read off the piece of paper in front of him.

"Wiress Carpenter, as you are a minor, you will be monitored until you are of age and your record will be sealed upon your demonstration of good behavior." Wiress nodded. "In exchange, you will serve the Capitol's needs as an inventor and presenter of new technology. Until you reach the age of eighteen, you will reside within the Capitol where this administration sees fit." The Chief Justice gave a nod to President Snow who smiled. Wiress gasped as Beetee held her hand in a white-knuckled grip. "Beetee Tesla, you will return to District Three and return only to the Capitol for the annual Hunger Games. Your punishment will be carried out upon your return, however, you will still be able to invent. You will be placed under house-arrest until the next Hunger Games. The Court has spoken in this matter. All are adjourned." With the clap of his gavel on the wooden podium, the nine Justices rose and exited the court room.

"Oh - Beetee -" Wiress whispered as Beetee wrapped his arms around his charge.

"I'm sorry, Wiress." Beetee sobbed as he held her close. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Wiress whispered cupping his face with her hands. Beetee's heart broke as he saw the bravery in Wiress' face. "We will still see each other."

"I'll think of you every day -" Beetee's words were cut off by a kiss. His hands found Wiress's and he memorized their small delicate features.

"You'd better." Wiress giggled winking coyly. As they broke apart, Beetee's hands were cuffed to the Peacekeepers beside him. President Snow came behind Wiress and wrapped his arms around her. "Beetee, no matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you, Wiress Carpenter. You're my best friend and co-inventor no matter where we are. I'll send my love and strength to you every day." Beetee called before the Peacekeepers walked him out of the courtroom. Wiress watched him leave and stood up straighter. No matter where he was, she would do everything in her power to ensure that they would meet again. Wiress put her hand in her dress pocket and felt an object that wasn't there before. A wire was bent into the letters BW that were connected. Wiress examined it in the palm of her hand. _It's my district token. I will wear it to remind me that even in the Capitol, Beetee is thinking of me._

_She's not coming back with me._ The realization hit Beetee with full force as he was marched down the steps of the Supreme Court building. The Peacekeepers settled him in the back seat of their car. As they pulled away, Beetee noticed something was in his closed hand. As he straightened his cramped fingers, he saw a bright yellow piece of fabric. _Wiress' ribbon._ Tears rolled down his face. "Oh Wiress." he whispered. "I'll see you in a few months. You stay strong, squirt." He made a promise to keep her ribbon with him so a part of her would never leave his side. Though they wouldn't meet again under happy circumstances, they would be reunited at the fiftieth Hunger Games. Beetee hoped the Capitol wouldn't break Wiress' sharp mind or strong spirit before then.

* * *

A/N: The sequel: Large Eyes Crying is now up.


End file.
